Future In Jeopardy
by LostForeverInHisEyes
Summary: Sequel to A Christmas Carol G Style. Callen had 3 things to prove to Hetty to get him off probation. He never thought proving no 2 would be like this. Team is by his side all the way. Callen/OC. AU. Drama/Romance/Family. Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Full Summary:

_(Quote From 'A Christmas Carol G Style' Chapter 8)_

_"That will depend on three things. One - Whether you love them. Two - Whether you can be there for them and protect them."_

_Callen could see what Hetty was doing, referring to them rather than her. Making sure he knew that Alyssa and Tabby were a package. He knew that, accepted that, wanted it that way. He'd spoken the truth to Alyssa when he'd said he couldn't imagine her without Tabby._

_"And three -," Hetty paused for a moment. "Whether you are able to move on from Faith."_

_(End Quote)_

Callen had wondered how he would prove these three things to Hetty. He was pretty sure he felt the first already, even though he hadn't really known Alyssa and Tabby all that long. He knew that he was ready to move on from Faith – He'd known that since New Year's. What he never expected was to have to prove number two so soon or like this.

The future Eric showed him, the future he desperately wants, is in jeopardy. He'll do whatever it takes to get it back on track – not to mention get off probation and out from Hetty's eagle eye. Given that Tabby had his team wrapped around her little finger within minutes of meeting them, they are by his side all the way.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_Authors Note:_

_Hi, it's been a while since I finished up A Christmas Carol G Style. The sequel was never meant to take this long. Sorry about that. Life has gotten in the way as well as plot bunnies going on vacation for a while, but now that this story is pretty much mapped out, I'm starting to post in the hopes of prompting the bunnies to hop along with this story. Hey it worked with Moving On so I've at least got a decent basis for that hope. However, there are no guarantees on updates. I will definitely be trying for once a week, if not more, but the chapters are much longer than Moving On and since details will need to be fleshed out a little more I'm trying not to put too much pressure on myself or the bunnies. I am usually pretty regular in updates so hoping this story will continue that streak. _

_I have about 16 chapters in this story at the moment and would really like to have it finished up before Christmas, because things will get really hectic around then. _

_AU – There's no Deeks as it follows on from the previous story which still included Nate, so yes, Nate will be in this one too._

_Apologies for the title – I really struggled with this so hopefully it works for you. I promise if the perfect title hits me, I'll change it and let you know in advance. Why must the shorter things be so hard to write – like titles and summaries?_

_So here's the first chapter. I do hope you enjoy._

_Disclaimer – Own nothing you recognise from the show. Ally, Tabby and any other OC's are mine. Just doing it for fun._

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Chapter 1:**

_Thursday 20__th__ January 2011_

Callen was almost whistling when he walked into the bullpen. The twenty nine days until he saw Alyssa and Tabby had so far gone slowly, but the light was starting to shine bright at the end of the tunnel.

Kensi looked at him with raised eyebrows but said nothing. Sam on the other hand grinned, rolled his eyes and proceeded to tease his partner.

"I always knew the love of a good woman would improve your mood so much," Sam said.

"Careful Sam or I'll be whistling show tunes in the car today."

Sam ignored his comment.

"So, which of the lovely ladies has you in such a chipper mood today? The older one or the little munchkin?"

Callen ignored Sam. Kensi couldn't help but giggle.

"How long til they get back?" Nate asked.

Callen spun around. He hadn't even seen the psychologist sitting there in the shadows. He shook his head slightly and mentally admonished himself for being distracted so much.

"Tomorrow night," Callen answered. "It's Tabby's birthday Saturday and they're flying in."

He knew that they didn't really enjoy the drive so he'd offered to buy them the tickets. He'd had an ulterior motive, especially when he knew that if they drove, they'd have to leave Sunday morning since Tabby needed to be back at school on Monday. This way he got an extra day with them and it was well worth the money.

"You picking them up?" Sam asked.

"Nope." Callen shook his head. "Hetty is. Figured I should let her since I'll be intruding on the rest of their time together."

"And Hetty doesn't mind?" Nate asked curiously.

Callen could see the wheels turning in Nate's head. He knew Nate was filing away all of these little things for later and would bring them back up in a session at some point in the future.

"Of course I do not," said the woman in question startling them all with her sudden presence – as usual. "As long as Mr Callen behaves himself, why would I?"

Callen wondered how long and exactly how he would prove those three things so Hetty would let him off probation when it came to Alyssa and Tabby. Hopefully not too long. As much as he knew he'd always be watched closely by Hetty, being under more thorough scrutiny wasn't something he felt he would enjoy.

"No reason," Nate said, obviously trying to back track.

"Mr Callen," Hetty said, turning to address him. "I have a favour. Could you please pick up the girls tomorrow evening? I have an old friend who I need to see and whilst I do not expect the meeting to run over schedule, I do not wish to leave Alyssa and Tabby waiting at the airport if the unforeseen happens."

"Not a problem Hetty," Callen answered with a smile. Anything that meant he got to see them sooner, he was all for.

Sam groaned. Callen turned and grabbed an eraser off the table and threw it at him.

Hetty raised her eyebrows.

"Thanks Hetty. Now he is going to be even more distracted."

"Then perhaps you should be the designated driver today Mr Hanna." Hetty turned and left.

"For that," Callen said to Sam, "forget the show tunes. Top ten best love songs of all time. All day on repeat. I might even throw in the vocals."

Sam turned to Kensi in desperation. "Kensi, I'm riding with you today."

"Nope," Kensi replied. "Hetty said you had to drive. And you know what? I'm not sure I'm up to driving either. Feeling a little light headed." She placed her hand on her forehead and dropped back against the back of her chair with a dramatic sigh.

"Perfect Kenz," Callen added with a grin. "That feminine voice to add to mine when the vocals come into play."

"Hetty!" Sam called out.

"Ear plugs could be useful Mr Hanna," came Hetty's voice from the intercom on Sam's phone, causing everyone in the bullpen to jump.

"How did she do that?" Sam mouthed.

"Remote access, Mr Hanna. Remember that."

Callen chuckled at the look on Sam's face. He remembered what he had told Max about Hetty being able to set up surveillance on Becca. Somehow that comment was becoming even more realistic.

He turned away from the teasing, pulled his thoughts from Alyssa and Tabby and started on the paperwork that was on his desk waiting for his attention. If he was going to have a reasonably relaxed time whilst they were here, getting the paperwork off his desk before the end of tomorrow would be good, otherwise he was sure that Hetty wouldn't be coming around too soon if he couldn't take care of work in an appropriately timely fashion.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Luck was with Callen and they didn't get any hits on their active missions that pulled them away from the paperwork. It was a productive day but by 2.30 he was completely sick of paperwork and stood up to go and get some tea.

Hetty walked in before he could leave, with another team trailing behind her. Callen was curious. As much as the teams worked in the same building, unless there was a joint operation, teams tended to keep to themselves. Hetty was looking worried too and that didn't help.

"I need you all to hand over any current assignments to Agent Nolan and his team," Hetty told them. "We leave for the airport in forty minutes."

"Where are we going?" Sam asked.

"Salt Lake City," Hetty answered.

For a brief moment Callen was excited. He'd get to see Alyssa and Tabby sooner if he could wrap up whatever they were going there for. The excitement lasted just a brief moment until his eyes connected with Hetty's and a cold wave of fear settled over him just before she spoke again.

"Tabby's missing."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N – Thanks so much for the support. Finally got this chapter sorted - Hopefully. I do hope you enjoy._

_Disclaimer – Own nothing you recognise from the show. Ally, Tabby, Paige and any other OC's are mine. Just doing it for fun._

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Chapter 2:

_Thursday 20__th__ January 2011_

Callen froze. Kensi's eyes went wide and Sam jumped out of his seat.

"What happened?" It was a collective demand from both Callen and Sam. As much as Sam was happy to tease Callen about Alyssa and Tabby, they both new the littlest one of the two had captured Sam's heart at Christmas.

Hetty held up her hand to stop them going further.

"Hand-over now," she ordered. "I will explain on the way. I need to pack for all of you as there is no time to let you go home. Mr Callen."

Callen stopped in the process of pulling out his phone. He looked back to Hetty as she continued.

"I know that you want to call her, but please, do not call Alyssa yet. Once you have finished the hand-over call then."

Callen frowned. "Why?" His fingers were still hovering over the send button, having already pulled up Alyssa's contact details without even having to think about it.

"Because the plane will not wait," Hetty stated simply before she turned and walked away.

Callen watched Hetty go for a moment, his finger still so close to the button. He could see the tension in her shoulders and her gait. It was noticeable, which for Hetty was very unusual. He knew how she felt about the girls and this must be hitting her hard. Reluctantly Callen put his phone away and started the hand-over, vaguely hoping that Nolan was intuitive because he really wasn't sure the hand-over was very clear.

It took Callen thirty minutes to finish up with Nolan, who assured him they'd be fine to look after things until they got back. Callen gave a tight smile of thanks and stood up quickly, his chair crashing into the barrier behind him. He pulled out his phone as he walked away to find somewhere private. He bumped into Nate who volunteered his office without Callen even asking. He was listening to Alyssa's phone ringing before he'd even closed the door.

"G?" she answered tentatively.

"Hey. You okay?" Callen asked.

"No. I can't lose her G. She's all I have left."

Callen could hear the distress in Alyssa's voice and knew that she wouldn't just admit that to anyone.

"We'll be there soon," Callen assured her. "Hetty's got us booked on a plane. Just hang in there a bit longer. We'll find her. I promise." He wasn't usually one to make promises like that, especially when he didn't know any details, but he did know that if ever there was a promise he would do everything in the world and beyond to make happen, this was it.

"How do you know that?" Alyssa asked. "He said I'd never see her again."

Callen frowned. "Who?"

Hetty had said missing. There had been a part of him that had hoped missing meant she'd gotten lost in the forest. That part diminished dramatically with this new knowledge.

"Whoever took Tabby. He sent me a text telling me that."

"Ally, listen to me. We'll find her. You have my word."

"How do you…" She choked up and couldn't continue.

"Because I do." Callen reassured her gently but firmly. "You told me once you and Tabby were a package. Couldn't have you without her. I want that package, all of it – You _and_ her. Trust me. I'm a guy who likes to get what he wants. And this is one time I definitely intend on doing just that."

Hetty walked through the door at that point. "It is time, Mr Callen."

Callen nodded. "Ally, it's time to for us to go. I'll see you soon."

"Okay," she replied softly. He was sure he could sense a little bit more calmness in her voice and was glad that he seemed to have prompted it.

Callen hung up and turned to follow Hetty. As they walked through the corridor he asked her a question.

"Why didn't you say that Tabby had been abducted?"

Hetty sighed heavily. "One, because I am trying hold it together in front of everyone Callen and using that word was certainly not going to help. And two – I doubt anything would have stopped you from leaving then and there if I had and I do not believe that would have been useful to anyone at that point. Now that you have done the hand-over we can focus solely on getting Tabby back. Sam, Kensi and Nate will be joining us in Salt Lake City. Eric is going to stay here and do what he can via the computer."

"Who's in charge of the investigation?" Callen asked as they joined Kensi, Sam and Nate who were carrying the bags and started walking out of the office.

"FBI. Agent Fornell is in charge. He is already with Alyssa."

"Fornell?" Callen queried. "He is a fair way up the food chain isn't he?"

Another sigh escaped Hetty and Callen looked her over. She looked tired and for once actually looked her age – if not more. Not that he would ever say that out aloud. He wondered how long she'd been shouldering this herself before she had told them. They all got into the SUV; Agent Nolan was to drive them to the airport.

"Agent Fornell is in charge," Hetty answered, "because this is connected with Paige." Callen opened his mouth to ask but Hetty continued before he could say anything. "Paige was FBI for five years, working under Fornell for most of that before she transferred to NCIS."

"Paige was NCIS? An agent?" Sam asked.

Hetty nodded. "Yes. A very talented agent."

"Where did she work?" Callen asked.

"Out of the San Diego office."

Callen frowned and mentally tried to place someone with similar characteristics to Alyssa. "Hetty I was in San Diego. I don't remember meeting Paige."

Hetty turned to him. "I wasn't with NCIS at the time, but she was part of the team that was the forerunner to OSP, who had all been directly recruited from elsewhere. In Paige's case, from the FBI. They were a small team that worked out of a private office. Her boss was the only one who dealt with the main San Diego office. It gave them an extra degree of anonymity to be able to go undercover deeply. It was decided to officially open OSP here in Los Angeles when the Director realised how useful an OSP team could be not just with fully NCIS related operations. NCIS already had a base in San Diego but with the Port of Los Angeles and the slow spread of military personal having home bases further north, it spread out the coverage of the department. Paige was still living in San Diego and was on maternity leave when she was killed. She was due to move to Los Angeles when she eventually returned to work."

"Killed?"

Hetty nodded again. "Someone Paige helped take down during her FBI days found her. We never really knew how but he found her home and went there and shot her. It was lucky that her boss and his wife were there at the time. He killed the assailant and then tried to save Paige. Alyssa literally pulled up as he was killed, any sooner and she may have also been taken. Derek had to do an emerge ncy c-section to save Tabby. The only thing they could do with Paige was keep what blood was in her body pumping until they could get Tabby out safely."

Callen groaned and his head dropped back against the seat. "So it wasn't just a matter of Paige dying in childbirth."

"No," Hetty said sadly. "It was a rather rough time for Alyssa needing to deal with losing Paige, gaining Tabby and having to completely readjust her life at the same time as well as worrying whether someone else from Paige's past would come back."

"The father?" Callen asked. He knew how Alyssa was concerned with someone coming back to claim Tabby.

"Yes."

They arrived at the airport at that point and the conversation ceased whilst they checked in, went through security and boarded the plane. They had been cutting it fine but at least they made it.

"How much are we going to be able to do? FBI don't tend to take lightly to sharing." Sam asked Hetty who was now sitting between Callen and Sam. Nate and Kensi were across the aisle.

"This is a special case. I have assured Agent Fornell that we will do what we can to help and not get in their way. He is in charge but has agreed to allow us to actually work the case with him. Aside from the fact that Tabby is family, she is one of our own by virtue that Paige was NCIS when she died."

"Do we know who took her?" Callen asked.

Hetty shook her head. "No. At the moment I only know limited details in that Tabby was taken by someone impersonating a police officer from a school field trip. One of the teachers decided to check on the story as it wasn't sitting right with her and that was when they discovered it was an … abduction. Not long after Alyssa received a text on her phone saying she would never see Tabby again. It was addressed to an alias of Paige's which had been set up in her FBI days and that she had continued to keep active even after her transfer. Fornell was called in immediately given this connection and her work history, along with the fact that Agent Fornell has been there for Alyssa and Tabby through the years."

"They're identical twins," Kensi added. "I guess it's natural that someone would mistake them at some point."

"True," Hetty agreed, "at least in general. When Paige started working undercover with dangerous assignments she changed her hair colour and tended to wear contacts in an attempt to make sure she didn't look like Alyssa."

"So he shouldn't have just recognised her on the street then?" Sam asked.

"No. We have no clues yet. Fornell has copied Eric in on all the information they have so far as well and Eric is plodding away at what he does to see if he can come up with something that others have missed."

Sam took Hetty's hand in his and squeezed it. "We'll find her Hetty. You know we will."

"I hope so," Hetty said. Her tone gave away again just how concerned she is.

"We will Hetty," Callen added firmly. "Number two on your list, remember?" Hetty turned her head to look at him. "I'm not going to fail," Callen added forcefully.

Hetty nodded slightly. "Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N – Apologises for the delay. Life got complicated and busy. Can't guarantee the speed of updates at the moment, but can guarantee I'll keep updating as soon as each chapter is done._

_Thanks so much for the great support and response to this story_

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Enjoy._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o_

__**Chapter 3  
><strong>

Callen was out of the rental car almost before Sam had stopped when they pulled up at Alyssa's small single-story house. He flashed his badge at the police officer as he barged through the door looking for her. When he heard raised voices he slowed his progress just a touch to give him some time to figure out what was going on. He needed to know what he was walking into so that he didn't make things worse.

"I don't want you here anymore. Leave please," he heard Alyssa say to someone

"This is our grand-daughter we are talking about. We're staying. You have no right to try and send us away."

"I have every right this is my home and since when have you considered her to be your Grand-daughter?"

"Excuse me!"

"No. When was the last time you voluntarily spent any time with her? And what in heaven's name possessed you to tell her it was her fault Paige died? She's just a child and it wasn't her fault."

Alyssa's parents Callen figured.

"Paige would have lived if she hadn't been pregnant!"

"You weren't there. You don't know that. Get out now."

"No."

Callen stepped into the room and, though his gaze was focussed on Alyssa, he took in the rest of the room as well. There were two other people in the room and he was easily able to confirm that they were Alyssa's parents. Her mother even looked a little like Hetty only slightly taller.

He heard a soft noise from Alyssa as she turned and saw him. He saw the fear and tears in her eyes and he also saw the relief in them that they were there. He moved to her side quickly and she raised her head to look up at him. He cupped the back of her head gently and studied her face for a moment. There he saw the weariness, fear, pain and the streaks tears had left on her face. It hadn't taken him long to realise that the feelings he felt were genuine. Between Faith and Martha it was hard to deny the intensity of them and what it was he was feeling. It was different, but similar to what he felt for Faith.

"It's going to be okay," Callen assured her softly before he pulled her close.

There was a snort from behind him; from her father Callen guessed.

"Just how many men are you sleeping with at the moment?"

Alyssa tensed and pulled away. "Get out!"

"No. And don't even think that we'll let you have her if they find her. With the parade of men you've already shown us today."

"They're friends. Good friends," Alyssa said.

"You can't be friends with men. It's always turns physical for a little who-."

Alyssa opened her mouth to say something to stop the words but Callen beat her to it.

"OUT!" The abruptness and danger lacing his voice stopped the words coming out of her father's mouth. Callen reluctantly moved away from Alyssa and stepped menacingly toward her parents.

"Who do you think you are?" her father asked, standing up to his full height, which was just slightly taller than Callen, though it wasn't as intimidating as Callen suspected her father meant it to be. After all, height wasn't really a factor in intimidation when you knew Hetty. "You can't come in here and tell me what to do," Alyssa's father continued. "Do you know who I am?"

"I don't give a damn who you are," Callen said. "Alyssa asked you to leave. I'm making you." He pulled grabbed both of them by the arm and dragged them out of the room and out of the house almost ploughing over Nate before he came close to physically throwing them out the front door. They made a move toward him to return inside but he pulled his gun out and aimed it at her father. They stopped immediately and glanced at each other nervously.

"She doesn't want you here," Callen said. "Stay … Away."

"Mr and Mrs Lachlan," Agent Fornell said as he stepped up behind them. "Just the people I needed to see."

Alyssa's parents turned to face Fornell who handed them a piece of paper which Mr Lachlan took without thinking. "What's this?"

"A restraining order," Fornell answered. "You are to stay two miles away from this house and you are not to contact Alyssa."

"What!" they protested together. "You have no right –"

"I have every right," Fornell interrupted forcefully. "I am in charge and you are not helping the situation. You are causing distress and making things far more difficult for the mother of the missing child-"

"She's not her mother," Her father spat out. The tone had Callen wondering why the father seemed so hostile to Alyssa.

"She is." Fornell stated in a no-nonsense tone that told them not to protest. He also held up his hand to Callen who had taken a menacing step toward them at that comment.

Mr Lachlan glanced at Callen before turning back to Fornell. "You really should keep your agents in line better, Agent Fornell. I could sue for the rough handling he gave us just now."

"He's not mine."

"Whose is he then?"

"Mine," Hetty replied, stepping out from behind Fornell.

"Henrietta," Mrs Lachlan said shocked.

"Margarette." Hetty nodded slightly in a stiff greeting. "I would say it is a pleasure to see you again but that would be stretching the truth somewhat that it would break."

"What are you doing here?" Mr Lachlan asked.

Hetty turned to face him. "Richard, I am here because I care about Alyssa and Tabby. Unlike you. Now, I believe you have somewhere else to be."

"We're not –"

"Leave now voluntarily," Fornell interrupted, "Or Agent Callen and Officer Kincaid here," Fornell nodded to the officer Callen had recently barged past, "can escort you from the premises and I assure you any force they need to use will be condoned."

The Lachlans left, though they did glance back often. Callen watched and waited until they were in their car and pulling away before he turned to Hetty.

"I'm starting to understand your feelings about your family Hetty."

Hetty nodded but didn't say any more. "Sam and Kensi are checking the perimeter," she told him. "Perhaps you should go inside, Callen. I'm sure Alyssa needs you right now."

Callen nodded and returned quickly inside.

Hetty looked at Fornell. "Thank you Tobias, for allowing us to help. I think we all would have gone crazy just sitting waiting for news."

Fornell nodded. "Not a problem Hetty. Paige meant a lot to us all and so does Tabby. Just a pity that when she joined NCIS she moved so far away."

"Yes," Hetty nodded. "San Diego was a little far to keep up with many of you. Is Derek here?"

"He arrived a couple of hours ago, though he has just gone out to get some food supplies for the masses. He should be back soon. Unfortunately Georgia isn't able to get away at the moment."

Hetty sighed. Derek and Georgia were very close to both Alyssa and Tabby. "Pity," she said. "That would have given Alyssa some additional support when we go out to get Tabby."

"Positive thoughts Hetty?"

"The only kind I want to have right now, Tobias."

Fornell placed his hand gently on Hetty's shoulder. "I'm glad you're here, Hetty. She needs family she can count on. She shouldn't have to go through this alone."

"She's not alone, Tobias. She's got more than just me now. How is she doing?" Hetty asked as they started to move inside to join the others.

"Surprising well," Fornell admitted, "especially considering the issues with her parents. She's held it together remarkably." He frowned. "Honestly though, I am a little worried about how well. Most parents lose it in a situation like this."

"She does have similar strength to Paige; it just usually manifests itself slightly differently."

Alyssa's was more a quiet strength. Paige had been a little more obvious.

Fornell nodded in agreement as they stepped into the living room. He looked at Hetty as they heard crying coming from the kitchen. They moved quietly over to look and Alyssa was on the floor with Callen's arms around her. They stepped back quickly so as not to disturb the two of them.

Hetty smiled saddly at Fornell. "Perhaps it was simply a matter of having the right people around her to allow her to lose it."

Callen stepped through the door and made his way back to the living room where he had left her. Nate was talking quietly with Officer Kincaid and nodded toward the kitchen at the questioning look from Callen.

He stepped into the kitchen and she was at the sink filling the kettle.

"Do you want tea or coffee?" Alyssa asked. "I'm sorry. I'm not really sure what you prefer."

Callen could hear the trembling in her words and stepped up behind her. He put his hands gently on her shoulders hoping not to startle her. The kettle shook in her hands as she reached to put it on the burner. Callen stopped her before she could light it and turned her around.

"Ally," he said softly. Before he could say anything more she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his neck as a sob shook what little of her body wasn't already shaking.

"I don't know what I'll do if I lose her." Her voice was muffled but he heard her.

"You won't."

She shook her head. "We've got nothing to go on G. We have no idea who he is or where she is."

He tilted her head up. "We'll find her. We do have some things to go on. Eric is going over everything. Fornell has agreed to let us help so that's more heads trying to figure this out. He's also placed a restraining order on your parents. You won't have to deal with them anymore."

"Thank God," she sighed in relief at that news. She rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad you're here."

"Wouldn't be anywhere else," he told her as he stroked her back gently in an effort to help calm her down. Neither would Hetty."

Alyssa looked up at him, the tears falling from her eyes. "It hurts G," she admitted. "So much more than if it was just another day, I'm sure. It's just so close…"

"I know," Callen said quietly, stopping her from having to say more. "Hetty told us about Paige. I'm sorry. I had no idea you lost her like that."

"It still hurts. I don't know if can handle this too," she said before the sobs took over again. Callen held her tight and, when she started to collapse, lowered them gently to the floor and pulled her into his lap and let her cry. It might not have been that long since Tabby had disappeared but he knew it had been hard, especially considering her parents. At least now though, she had some support.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N – Sorry for the delay. This one is getting a little harder to write, due to life and that it's not exactly happy and fluffy at the moment. Never mind, I'll just keep plodding along. Hopefully the forthcoming chapters will be a little easier. Somehow though I don't think this will be done by Christmas!_

_Thanks so much for the wonderful support and patience with this story. It is really appreciated._

_To Faith Night - Thanks very much for reviewing._

_ To Sweet Pea - Deeks does feature in a lot of current stories, but since this one is following on from one I wrote before Deeks' full time introduction he definitely won't be in it. I just have the challenge of figuring out if I can still write Nate!  
><em>

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o

**Chapter 4:**

Once Alyssa had calmed down, Callen helped her up and they moved to the lounge room. Derek arrived back just then and was introduced to them all. Derek had been Paige's boss and was the man Alyssa had told Callen about that was Tabby's Godfather and the one her parents had accused her of having an affair with. They all sat down and Fornell caught them up on all the details so far in the search for Tabby.

"The amber alert was out in seven states, plus all airports in the country within an hour of Tabby being taken. The teacher was able to give us a good description of the man posing as the police officer but so far nothing has come up on our database search. She was also able to give us the police vehicle's license plate which was found abandoned in an alley in the city. It is being thoroughly searched for finger prints and…" Fornell paused with a barely perceptible glance at Alyssa before continuing, "other evidence. We've had a team at the abduction site checking for anything else as well. Unfortunately the only thing they were able to find were tyre tracks that match the vehicle."

Callen had felt Alyssa shudder in his arms when Fornell had paused. She obviously suspected what Fornell was most likely going to say – blood.

Fornell continued. "We're going over every case Paige was involved in for three months before and after the one that she was known as Jennifer Caldwell. NCIS San Diego have already forwarded us everything from when she was working with them but some of those were classified. Eric has Hetty's authorisation to declassify them. So we are hoping to find something new soon."

Callen glanced at Hetty and wondered just what favours she'd called in to get that authorisation. Knowing how Hetty felt, he could imagine that it wasn't so much calling in favours as offering them.

"We're doing everything we can," Fornell promised them. "Salt Lake City PD have a rota of three officers who will take turns being here in case we need their help. You've already met Officer Kincaid. Officers Rowland and Trapper are the other officers on this case. All have experience with abductions and know exactly who in the Police Department we would need to contact for anything. Eric has also been given access to Paige's last year of files from when she was with us, just in case there is anything there. He is running his own search parameters with any ideas he has. Let him know if you have any as well." Fornell let out a small sigh. "We're hoping for contact again with the kidnapper but so far, the one text message is it."

Callen didn't know a whole lot about Agent Fornell, just a little from Gibbs, but he did know that he had a child of his own and he also had feeling that this was a touch personal for Fornell. He wondered how.

There was silence when Fornell finished talking as they all contemplated the difficult situation they were facing. It was late and dark. Callen could see Alyssa was shattered, emotionally more than physically and even though he knew it would probably be a long shot, he felt she needed to sleep.

"Ally," Callen said softly. "You should get some sleep."

Alyssa shook her head in protest. "I can't sleep. Not when she's…"

"Ally." Callen gently tilted her face to him. "You _need_ it. When we find her, you'll need to be ready."

There was a glimmer of hope that sparked in her eyes at his words. "Will we find her?"

"Yes," Callen said firmly.

Alyssa let out a sigh. "I'll try."

She stood up Hetty did as well. "We will find her my dear," Hetty added her reassurance.

""Thank you Hetty. For being here."

Hetty stepped closer and wrapped her arms around Alyssa. "There is nowhere else I would be right now. Get some rest. Callen is right. You will need to be ready."

Alyssa nodded and walked away slowly, her arms wrapped around herself. Callen watched her go, wanting very much to follow her, but right now, he wanted to know what Fornell had planned.

He waited until he heard the door close and turned to face the FBI agent.

"What are we going to do?" Callen asked.

"When?" replied Fornell.

"Now. When we find her. When we get the bastard who took her?" Callen felt his fingers itching to be around the neck of the man who'd taken Tabby. And he wouldn't let go. He hadn't felt such a rush of protectiveness in a long time. Since Faith.

"Now," Fornell said, "we go through everything again with fresh eyes." Fornell pushed a computer toward Kensi and Nate, one toward Sam and Callen and yet another to Hetty and Derek. "Everything we have is on there. See if you can see anything we missed."

The others started straight away while Callen waited for Fornell to continue. He hadn't answered all his questions yet.

"As for when find her, it's simple." Fornell's gaze focused on Callen.

Callen could see the seriousness in his eyes, again believing this to be more personal than having just worked with Paige in the past.

"We get her back," Fornell added. "We bring her home. We do what it takes to make sure she is safe, _whatever_ that may be."

Callen understood. Whoever had taken her was expendable. And no questions would be asked if there were casualties – as long as they weren't Tabby.

"How much chance does she have?" Kensi asked tentatively with a small apologetic look at Hetty and Callen.

Fornell turned to her. "Our profile suggests this is revenge. There's been no death threats, no ransom demand. This seems to be punishment for Paige – for what we don't know. We're tracing all the bad guys Paige put away, making sure we know their whereabouts and who has been released recently, ruling them out of the list. It's the quickest and easiest way to narrow down suspects who could want revenge on her. Tabby's been well-trained, she knows what not to do, so she's not going to provoke whoever took her. She'll do what she's told until she feels she has no choice but to do something. Hopefully she won't panic. Hopefully she'll know we're coming soon."

"She knows Alyssa would never give up on her," Callen said.

"Yes," agreed Derek. "She does. She knows Alyssa would do anything for her. That should help keep her calm, at least a little. So in a way, she probably has a better chance than most. But in saying that, she is still just a child. If whoever has her plans on killing her then the chances don't really change much, except that if Tabby stays calm, it might give us a little more time to track them down. Maybe just enough to get there first."

Callen could see the hope and the pain in Derek's eyes and finally made the connection that he was the one who had delivered Tabby that night. This was definitely personal for him. In a strange way, it gave Callen's hope a boost. So many people involved that had a personal stake in finding this little girl. So many people who cared about her and had the talents to find her. Usually personal involvement wasn't considered a good thing, but somehow, in this case, Callen couldn't think of anyone better to be searching.

"How much does Ally know about this and about what Paige did?" Callen asked.

"She knows what Paige did, Callen." Hetty confirmed. "She's always known. Paige didn't have secrets from Alyssa, they were too close for that. It's why she's had Derek and Tobias train her as she grew up to know what to do in the worst case situations."

And now Callen finally had that personal connection for Fornell. He'd been a part of Alyssa and Tabby's life all along.

"We always knew there was a possibility for someone from Paige's past coming back," Fornell added, "but given that Paige's files have been very securely stored and, from what we have been able to discern, none of them have been tampered with or hacked into, we aren't sure how this person found them."

"Guess we should get to work then," Sam said, pulling the computer closer to them. "See if we can find out what your guys were missing."

"Please do. I hope you do," Fornell said.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N – Finally got this one done, short as it is. I'm not sure when the next update will be with Christmas and New Year etc happening, but I will try not to leave you hanging too long. My original plan to get this finished by Christmas just didn't materialise at all._

_So on that note, Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year to all of you. I hope you have a great time with whatever celebrations you have planned.  
><em>

_Thank you so much for all the support and encouragement you've given me throughout this story and many of the others I have done this year. It's been another interesting and complex (especially my story Compromised!) but enjoyable year on FF. _

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1 _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O_

Chapter 5:

_Thursday 20__th__ January 2011/Friday 21__st__ January 2011_

Callen made his way to the bedroom to check on Alyssa after over an hour of scouring through files and information except she wasn't there. He frowned and listened carefully but there was no sound from the adjoining ensuite. Then he heard it. A slightly muffled sound coming from across the hall. Quiet crying.

He moved quickly and silently into Tabby's room. Alyssa was lying on Tabby's bed with her arms wrapped around a stuffed cat. He slipped carefully onto the bed and wrapped his arms around her. She sunk into the comfort of his arms without hesitation.

"She always sleeps with him," Alyssa told him softly. "We don't go anywhere without Rusty."

The name suited the cat. It was a rusty red colour with a blue ribbon who looked like he'd been well cuddled.

"She'll be back sleeping with him soon. I promise," Callen replied.

Alyssa lifted her head to look at him. "You can't know that."

Callen brushed the tears off her cheeks and smiled at her. "But I do. It's a strange story that you probably wouldn't believe."

"Try me," Alyssa whispered.

Callen could see the desperation in her eyes for something to distract her from her current thoughts. He moved slightly and settled her more comfortably against him in the small confines of the single bed.

"Christmas Eve," he started. "I had a dream. You were in it. So was Tabby. I'd never even meet you but you were there. It was like the story A Christmas Carol. Hetty past, Sam current, Eric future … and you two were there in my future."

"How?" she asked while her fingers slowly moved on his chest.

"Not telling."

"That scary huh?"

He felt the slight movement of her cheek that told him she was smiling, just a little.

"Not scary at all." But he wouldn't elaborate any further. He didn't want to jinx it – even though he didn't believe in jinxes he wasn't going to risk it. "I thought it was all a dream, until I arrived at Hetty's that day and things started to match up."

Alyssa lifted her head. "You don't think it's a dream anymore?"

Callen reached up and tucked her hear behind her ear. "I don't want it to be a dream," he told her gently. "I want it. I want you and Tabby and everything else that was in it." He cupped her face and looked her straight in the eyes. "I _will_ do everything I can to make sure I get a shot at that. I promise."

The tears filled her eyes again and she settled her head back on his shoulder. "I'll hold you to that," she managed to say. "I can't do anything else, because I can't go through it again. I can't lose her. I barely survived everything when Paige died. It hurt that bad."

Callen tightened his arms around her hoping somehow, by some miracle – which he was starting to believe in – it could ease her pain.

Alyssa continued.

"It's not that I didn't want to take care of Tabby," she said, "that wasn't a question I even had to think about. It was just that everything changed so quickly and I could barely breathe with the changes. I'd lost Paige. She was so much more than a sister. She was my best friend, my support. I'd gained Tabby. My life changed completely in a matter of minutes. I gave up work to be there for her. Most of my friends slipped away. They couldn't understand and then I was fighting for Tabby with my family. I didn't have time to grieve for Paige for so long."

Alyssa snuggled a little deeper into Callen's hold and took a deep breath. " If it hadn't been for Derek and Georgia dragging me to LA when Tabby turned one, I don't think I would have had that time. They kept us there for six weeks, entertaining Tabby whilst leaving me free to lose it. I spent so much of that time crying and talking to them. There's no way I can repay them for giving me that time and chance. If I'd lost it like that when it was just Tabby and I, I'm sure my family would have succeeded in taking her from me."

Callen's arms tightened a little at the thought of her parents having anything to do with raising Tabby. He had to consciously ease his hold before he hurt her.

"Hetty wouldn't have let that happen," he told her. "And I'm sure that Derek and Georgia don't want you to repay them. That's what friends and family do."

"I know," she said softly. "I just hope that they don't need to do it again."

Callen kissed the top of her head. "They won't."

Alyssa didn't say any more. She stayed quiet and eventually drifted off to sleep in his arms.

Hetty popped in later and quietly covered them with the covers. As she did Callen saw something in Hetty's eyes when her gaze landed and stayed on Alyssa briefly. Love – deep, unconditional love. The kind he saw in Martha's eyes when she'd looked at Faith or any of the boys. Hetty may not be Alyssa's biological mother but the love that she felt for her was more than just a devoted aunt. Another piece of the complex puzzle that was Henrietta Lange slipped into place.

Callen smiled his thanks. Hetty returned it before leaving them alone and closing the door. He rested, drifted occasionally and slept eventually, his mind still buzzing in the background with the information he'd pulled from the files, trying to find something that they had missed.

In the morning, he felt Alyssa jump as she came awake. "Tabby?" she whispered.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm here" Callen reassured her.

Alyssa turned into him. "I was hoping it was all a bad dream." She buried her head in his shoulder and took a deep breath. "Not that I don't like having you here but…"

Callen allowed himself to smile a little at the fact that she did want him her.

"You'd rather Tabby was safe and home and I hadn't need to come," he continued.

Alyssa lifted her head. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Callen stroked her hair back off her face. "I'd rather the same too. Even given how much I missed you two."

Alyssa smiled a little. "You missed us?"

Callen returned the smile. "Yep. Who'd have thought I'd miss someone I'd only spent a day with so much."

Everything had happened so quickly. He knew some of it had to do with the dream and the hope that dream had given him, but a lot more had to do simply with who Alyssa and Tabby were.

"We missed you too," she added softly.

Callen held her for a little while longer before he made a move to get up. Alyssa moved out of his arms and sat up on the too small bed. Callen stood up and held out his hand to her.

"Come on. Now you've slept, let's get something to eat.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N – Thanks once again for your patience and support on this. _

_I know this one has been a long time coming and I am sincerely hoping that it won't be so long before the next update. With a new bub and a brand new school girl, these last couple of months have been busy and slipped away quite quickly. Things aren't looking like they will slow down much, but we are getting a little more settled which should led to a little more me time!_

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**_Friday 21__st__ January/Saturday 22__nd__ January_**

The day went incredibly slowly. Even with the fresh, multiple sets of eyes trying to search for anything, nothing new surfaced. The police vehicle had been clean of any evidence – good or otherwise. They had no sightings, no clues, no brainstormed idea on who it could be or where Tabby could be. Callen was restless, itching to get out there and bring her back. He was also worried about both Alyssa and Hetty. Alyssa had been incredibly quiet for most of the day and it was easy to see Hetty was stress. She wasn't hiding it as well as she usually did though she was trying to keep positive for Alyssa. Her answers were short and to the point, her words didn't contain the usual Hetty flair. Thankfully, Alyssa's parents respected the restraining order so that was one less strain on everyone.

In the early part of the afternoon Kensi had found Alyssa staring at a box on a bookshelf that looked quite familiar. There were tears on her face and Kensi didn't quite know what to say so she focused on the box.

"That looks like the one Hetty gave me for Christmas," Kensi said. "I told her she should give it to someone in the family."

Alyssa turned to face her and smiled a little. "Hetty doesn't give things like this away unless the person she's giving it to means a lot to her. I take it that it was her mother's box?"

Kensi nodded. She didn't really know what to expect from Alyssa regarding the box, but it hadn't been this easy and obvious acceptance of it. "Yeah it was. I put some special things of my dad in it. He died when I was fifteen."

"I'm sorry," Alyssa said sincerely. She looked back at the box. "This one was my grandfather's box." Alyssa ran her fingers over it tenderly as she continued. "We keep some special things of Paige's in here. Tabby makes a card for her every birthday, with a little list of things we've done that year and we put it in some photos too. It's a special place to keep some of the little things I kept of Paige's. Tabby enjoys hearing the stories about them on her birthd-" A sob stopped Alyssa's words.

Kensi moved closer and gently place a hand on her arm. "We'll find her. It's what we do. I've never seen Callen this determined. He won't stop until we do."

Alyssa turned back to Kensi. "It's Tabby's birthday tomorrow," she admitted softly. "The anniversary of when Paige died and I don't know if I can do this without her."

Callen came in at that moment and slipped his arms around Alyssa. Kensi stepped back a little to give them space.

"You're not alone Ally," Callen said reassuringly. "We're all here and we aren't going anywhere until we find her."

Callen glanced at Kensi and they both knew that there was a fleeting thought of Dom go through their minds. Both were determination to not let history repeat itself, even if things were heading in the same direction with nothing to go on – yet.

Kensi smiled a goodbye and left Alyssa in Callen's capable hands. She headed back to the computers and the information to see if there was anything else she could do.

Callen stood there for a while holding Alyssa close. She took some steadying breaths before turning in his arms and looking up at him. "I want her back. I want her back today."

Callen lifted a hand and cupped her cheek. "You know I can't promise you that. I wish I could. All I can promise you is this. I'm not going to stop until she is back here safe, with us."

Alyssa leant into his hand and watched his face carefully as she spoke, like she was trying to see past any defences or masks. "You weren't just telling me a story last night were you?" she asked. "About your dream? About wanting it?"

Callen held her gaze and shook his head. "No. It's true. I want what I saw, and that include both of you."

Alyssa nodded. "Thank you."

It was after midnight when the phone rang. Alyssa woke abruptly and jumped up from the couch where she'd drifted off to sleep with her head on Callen's shoulder. Instinct had her reaching for the phone.

"Wait," Fornell ordered. He waited for the phone to ring five times before nodding she could pick it up. It gave them just a little more time to track the call this way.

"Hello?" Alyssa said tentatively. Callen gently rested his hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"Aunty Alyssa?" came a confused sounding female voice.

"Caroline?" Alyssa frowned. "What wrong?" she asked.

"You're… I mean Tabby, she's –" Caroline stopped suddenly. Then came a whispered voice "I think she's here."

Before Alyssa could say anything, the phone call was disconnected.

Fornell looked at Alyssa who seemed frozen in place.

"Ally?" Callen carefully turned her around. "Who's Caroline?"

Ally shook herself out of the daze she was in. "Conrad's daughter." She turned confused eyes to Hetty. "Could Conrad have taken her?"

Hetty shook her head. "No. He wouldn't have the … courage to do that."

Suddenly Alyssa started moving toward the door. "I'm going over there," she told them.

Callen was quicker and moved in front to stop her. "No. We need a plan first. And you aren't going."

Alyssa looked at him and he could see the fury at his demand – this was a side of Alyssa he wasn't expecting but he didn't back down. He continued quickly before she could say anything.

"Ally, listen carefully," he said. "If Conrad has taken her, you don't know him. You don't know what he is capable of at all. Let us do this. I promise I'll bring her home if she's there."

"They took her from me," Alyssa said. "I won't just sit back –"

"Alyssa," Hetty's firm voice stopped her and Alyssa turned to face Hetty. "You and I and Nate will stay, along with Officer Kincaid. Just in case this isn't the right lead. The others are trained to handle this. You and I are too close."

Hetty glanced at Callen and he silently told her not to go there with just a look. Close or not there wasn't a snowballs chance in hell that he wasn't going. Hetty got the message and continued without questioning his involvement.

"We'd just cause emotions to run very high," Hetty told Alyssa. "I promise you my dear, I trust them to bring her home."

Alyssa took some deep breaths and then walked out of the room. Callen followed. She stood there, arms wrapped around herself staring at a picture of her and Tabby that was on the dresser. He could see her trembling.

"Ally," he said tentatively, moving close though not touching her.

"I need to be there G," she said without looking at him. "I need her to know I'm there."

Callen put his hands on her shoulders and gently turned her around. He could feel the tension in her, so much more than before.

"It's too dangerous for you to be there," he told her. Callen pushed the thought out of his mind about what it would be like if they were too late. He really didn't want to go there. "If we can keep the emotional side down," he continued, "we have a better chance of no one getting hurt."

Alyssa stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him. "I failed her G. Someone took her from me. And they did it so easily."

Callen tilted her head up to look at him. "You did not fail her. Do you understand? There was nothing else you could do. You took great care of her. You taught her what she needed to know if this happened. You _did_ _not_ fail. You are a great mum."

Alyssa's arms slipped down to his waist as she made a move to rest her head against his shoulder. Her hand bumped into his gun and she pulled back quickly.

"Show me," she told him. "Show me how to use that."

"Why?" Callen asked, taking a small step away.

"To help me protect her."

"Not now. Maybe later."

"Now. Please," she begged.

Callen heard the desperation in her voice, mingled with a touch of panic. He moved away, pulled out his gun and emptied it. He checked the chamber and fired into the ground, just to be safe. He'd fix the floor if he'd been wrong about it being empty. Instinct told him that trying to talk her out of this right now would just make things worse. But letting her see now wasn't a good idea was better.

Once Callen was sure the gun was safe, he stepped closer to her again. He put the gun in her hands correctly and told her to raise her arms and aim at the window.

She did.

But, as Callen had already guessed, her hands were shaking too much and he knew she could see it. He saw her arms dropped and heard a small sob escape her lips. He took the gun out of her hands, put it down and then pulled her into his arms.

"When this is over," he said gently, "when Tabby is safe and you are calm again, I promise I will teach you how to shoot." He tilted her head up and brushed away the tears on her cheeks. "For now, until you are ready, let me protect you and Tabby."

Alyssa nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. He held her tighter for a few minutes before he stepped back.

"I need to be out there and help them work out how we are going to get Tabby back. Do you want to stay here or come out?"

Alyssa shook her head. "I think I'd better stay in here until you're ready. I don't think I can take anymore."

Callen brushed a kiss across her forehead and stepped back. "I'll come get you when we are done."


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N – Thank you so much for the continued support on this. It's very frustrating to me that I'm taking so much time in between updates. It's not my usual style at all, but my life isn't my own at the moment. I do promise I will finish, just not quite sure when so thank you for your patience._

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

_Saturday 21__st__ January_

It was 3.45am when the combined forces of the FBI and Callen's team surrounded Conrad's house. The moon and stars were clear in the sky.

The team had split up to work with the FBI personnel. Callen and Sam with one team and Kensi had joined with Derek on another. Other teams had the obvious exits of the property covered and a helicopter was on standby with in-fared sensor equipment should someone take off in an unexpected direction.

Hetty had obviously called in every favour and, Callen was sure she had probably promised more, because this was way more muscle and firepower than a standard kidnapping would warrant. He also had no doubt Hetty would feel every one of those favours was worth it, whether or not this was the right place.

They progressed through the house quietly, checking the ground floor thoroughly before moving up the stairs to the second floor. There was a loud creak on the stairs followed by the sound of someone's response above. Picking up the pace, the teams moved quickly and turned the hallway light on before anyone could get out of their rooms.

A tall man, with a slight familiarity to him, stepped out of the bedroom nearest the top of the stairs.

"Who –" he started to ask.

Sam interrupted sharply. "Federal agents." He handed over the search warrant to the man he was fairly certain was Conrad. "We're here to search the premises for Tabitha Lachlan," Sam continued.

"Tabitha is missing," Conrad replied with a frown after quickly perusing the warrant. He looked at Sam. "She's not here."

By now Conrad's wife had joined themin the hall, as had two children who had popped their heads out the door of their bedrooms. A girl and a boy. The girl looked about fourteen, the boy twelve, both with very similar features to the mother. Callen noticed a slightly fearful expression on the young girl's face. Unconsciously he moved slightly in her direction, almost as if to protect her. He'd wonder about that later.

"We have reason to believe that she is, Conrad," Derek added.

"You have no right to disturb us in the middle of the night," the wife said firmly.

"They do, Fiona," Conrad held out the search warrant. She ignored it as she moved closer to the stairs and peered down, possibly to check if there were more unwelcome visitors around. She turned back to them. "My husband has told you she isn't here. How dare you wake us up for this nonsense."

"That is enough," Fornell ordered. "If she's not here you have nothing to worry about. We'll be as quick as we can." Fornell looked at Conrad. "Mr Lachlan, could you please show us the way to the attic."

Alyssa had been able to fill them in on the general layout of the house and if someone was being kept in it secretly, the attic was the most logical place as there was no basement. Conrad nodded co-operatively and started to move down the hall away from the stairs. The daughter stepped out of her room and grabbed her father's hand when he was next to her.

"Daddy," she said tentatively. She glanced at her mother and Callen noticed the fear in her expression escalate.

"What is it Caroline?" Conrad asked.

Caroline swallowed and took in a breath. "I saw Mum take some food to the garage earlier. I followed her and … thought I heard Tabby."

Callen spun around to Fiona but she had already disappeared without them noticing.

"Where's the garage?" Callen demanded, his feet already taking him down the stairs two at a time. Conrad called out the directions and Callen broke into a run at the bottom of the stairs, slamming open the front door, almost breaking it off its hinges in his rush.

Sam, Kensi and Derek were only steps behind through the door and caught up easily. Callen heard Fornell inform the other teams of the change in the situation and urged them to stay sharp. Given that Fornell's voice wasn't far behind, Callen realised that the older agent could still move it since he was keeping up with them.

Callen made it to the garage just in time to see Fiona pull down a ladder to the roof space.

"Freeze!" Callen demanded.

Fiona spun around and it was only then, as she lifted it, that they realised she was armed. She fired wildly in their direction but agent training and instincts had them taking cover quickly and no one was injured.

Callen responded quickly and accurately, firing back before she could take more than one step up the ladder again. Fiona fell to the floor with a resounding thud which sent the rest of the team back into action. Sam and Kensi covered Fiona and checked on her. Derek and Callen ascended the ladder quickly.

Callen flashed his light around the roof space in a searching pattern. His heart thudding so hard in his chest he felt like it was about to break out. He spun toward a whimpering sound he could hear coming from a far corner.

"Tabby?" he called out. But before he could move any closer, a small object hurtled toward and slammed into him – a small whimpering object that clung tightly to his legs. He didn't need a light to know who it was. As little time as he had spent with them, one thing he probably would never forget is what Tabby's arms felt like around him.

"G," Tabby whispered on a sob. Callen dropped the light and picked her up, her legs wrapped around him, her head rested on his shoulder and her arms held on tight.

"It's okay Tabby, we're here," Callen said softly near her ear. He stroked her back reassuringly and blinked back the tears of relief that were surprisingly pushing against the backs of his eyes.

Callen felt Derek come up close behind. "Hey little monkey," Derek said with a relieved smile that was obvious in his tone, "You're safe now."

"Uncle Derek?" Tabby raised her head just a little.

"Yep."

Tabby shuddered and held Callen even tighter. "Mummy's dead."

Callen froze. "What did you say?"

"Aunt Fiona told me that Mummy had died. That I'd be living with them from now on."

Callen heard Derek make an indecipherable noise – at least to Tabby it would be. To him, it was exactly what he wanted to make. One of pure rage at what this precious little girl had been put through. She'd already lost one mother, how could someone be so cruel as to put her through it again when it wasn't true. Callen tightened one arm around her and used the other hand to get Tabby to look at him.

"Tabby," he said. "Listen carefully. I have never lied to you." He caught her gaze with his and his heart ached at the pain he saw in her little face. "And I am not going to start now. Ally is fine. She's been worried about you, missed you and is very sad without you. She is _not_ dead."

Tabby frowned. "But –" She glanced at Derek as he spoke.

"Callen's right, Tabby. Your mum is fine. And it's about time we got you two back together. Are you ready to go home?"

Tabby nodded and dropped her head back on Callen's shoulder, obviously not about to let go of him. Thankfully the ladder was more like a set of stairs so Callen didn't need to. Derek proceeded down before them though to help ensure their safety.

"Tabby," Callen said before he started the descent, "I need you to close your eyes and not open them until I tell you." He had a feeling that Fiona was still near the bottom of the ladder and probably wouldn't be moving anytime soon. He'd taken no risk when he'd fired. Fiona wasn't getting anywhere near Tabby again.

"Okay," she agreed softly. Callen couldn't help the small smile that formed on his lips at how much she trusted him. He was amazed that something so small like that made him feel like he could take on the world – and win.

He held her tight and safe and it wasn't until they were back at the main house that he told Tabby to open her eyes. He was just about to put her in the car to take her home when Conrad came out and moved over to them.

Callen's eyes narrowed. Conrad stopped at the look and didn't come any closer.

"I know you have no reason to believe this," Conrad said in a gentle but loud enough voice to reach them, "but I did not know what she had done." He looked at Tabby and crouched down on one knee so she could see him better.

"Tabitha …. Tabby. I'm sorry for what she did to you. Please, believe me that I didn't know."

Tabby clutched Callen's hand and nodded. "Okay," she answered quietly.

Callen nodded to Conrad as well, the tension leaving him a little. He could hear the sincerity in Conrad's voice and could see the shock that was on his face at what had happened here tonight.

Sam and Kensi joined him by the car.

"You ready to go?" Sam asked. "We should get these two girls of yours back together."

"I'm ready," Callen agreed.

He turned to Kensi. "Kenz, keep an eye on the kids. I'll send Nate over as soon as he's checked Tabby." He was more worried about the girl, Caroline, given what had transpired in the garage after her confession.

Kensi nodded.

"I'll drive," Sam said, not that he really needed to say it. It was obvious Callen was going to be next to Tabby all the way.

Derek turned to Callen. "I'm trusting you to get her home and back to Ally," Derek said. "I'm going to stay and help Fornell wrap this up. Make sure… everything's taken care of."

Callen nodded. They still had the issue of whoever had actually taken Tabby to figure out. Fiona may have been involved but she wasn't the one to take Tabby from the school excursion. Callen crouched down and looked at Tabby. He gently ran a hand over her arm in comfort and reassurance.

"Tabby. What can you tell me about what happened?" Callen asked. "Just quickly. We'll talk more later but is there anything that might help us –"

"Find the police officer?" Tabby said.

"Yeah," Callen nodded.

Tabby shrugged. "I've never seen him before. He dark hair and was tall. I don't know about his eyes, he wore glasses. He told me Mummy had died in a car accident then brought me here. Aunt Fiona was alone and she took me into the garage. Told me that I needed to fix my behaviour before she would let me near Caroline and Fred. I was scared; I didn't know what to do." Her voice broke a little toward the end.

"Shh. " Callen stroked her hair and she moved in closer. "It's over now."

Sam hopped into the driver's seat and Callen settled Tabby in the back. She stayed nice and close to him.

"You're sure she's-"

Callen nodded. "She's alive, Tabby. I promise you."

Tabby snuggled deeper into him and he couldn't help another smile. They were halfway home when Callen's phone rang. He answered quietly. Tabby had been quite still for about five minutes and he had a feeling she just might have fallen asleep, though he couldn't see her face to be sure.

"Callen," he answered.

"Callen, where are you?" Hetty asked.

"On our way home with Tabby."

"Thank heavens. However, come directly to the hospital," she said. "There's been a … development."


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N_

_Again, sincerest apologises for such a long delay. I'm finally starting to get some me time now bub is starting to find a bit of a routine, so I'm hoping to move the updates to more frequently. Cross your fingers for the "me time" to continue and I just might get to fortnightly updates. _

_I'm a little behind in the admin department so thank you to all those who have favourited and alerted this story. I'll try and get to a personal response soon.  
><em>

_This is a nice long one so hoping it's enough to make up for the delay._

_Enjoy._

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

**_Chapter 8_**

**_Saturday 22__nd__ January_**

"Hetty, what hap…." Callen stopped. Hetty had already hung up.

"G? What's going on?" Sam asked.

Callen shook his head, not that Sam could see. He slipped his phone back in his jacket pocket "I don't know. We need to go to the hospital though," he said quietly, not wanting to wake or scare Tabby.

"Which one?"

"Which one?" Callen repeated distractedly. Why would they need to go to the hospital?

"Yeah G. Which one?" Sam asked gently. An instinct born of the closeness the two had formed over the years telling Sam that Callen didn't need any teasing right now.

Callen retrieved his phone. "She didn't say. I'll find out." He dialled Hetty's number.

"Where are you, Hetty?" he asked when she picked up.

"At the hospital."

"I gathered that. Which one?"

"Oh. Salt Lake Regional."

"Salt Lake Regional, " Callen repeated to Sam who entered it into the car's GPS system. "Hetty, is everyone all right?"

"Just a couple of minor injuries. Aside from that we are fine. Goodbye Mr Callen."

Callen stared at the phone again after Hetty disconnected the call. Something had obviously rattled their boss. He felt a little of the tension leave him at her reassurance everyone was fine, but it didn't help much given how vague Hetty had sounded.

It was 4.30am by the time Sam parked the car at the entrance of the hospital. Callen carefully manoeuvred the sleeping Tabby out of the backseat and into his arms; somehow managing the feat while not disturbing her. As they stepped away from the car, a security guard came up to ask them to move the car. Sam showed him his badge and assured him they would move it soon. Callen, ignoring the guard, made his way inside, quickly yet smoothly. Tabby stayed asleep.

Sam caught up easily and they followed the directions to the emergency department. Hetty was standing in the waiting room alone. That didn't make Callen feel any better. Why was she alone? He glanced around the room. Where was Ally?

"Hetty?" Sam asked as Tabby started to stir in Callen's arms.

"Mummy?" Tabby mumbled sleepily softly.

"Shh," Callen said gently. "Soon." He hoped she'd drift back to sleep but he'd already used up all his luck tonight.

"Why are we at the hospital?" Tabby asked, instantly fully awake.

"Hetty?" Callen looked questioningly at her as he lowered Tabby to the ground.

Hetty ignored Callen's query and moved directly to hug Tabby tight. Callen could see the relief in her whole body as some of the tension seemed to disappear the moment her arms went around the little girl.

"Are you all right Tabby dear?" Hetty asked, still holding her close.

Tabby pulled back a little and looked at Hetty's face with a tired but happy smile and nodded. "I'm good. Where's Mummy?" she asked.

Callen chuckled quietly. Sam looked at him. Callen just replied with a small shake of his head and a look that Sam knew meant Callen would tell him later. Hetty might have been able to avoid his and Sam's questions and looks but there was no way she could avoid the plea in Tabby's eyes. Callen doubted even he could.

Hetty nodded. She glanced at Callen as she answered Tabby. "She's in Room 2. She's fine…." Hetty trailed off and watched Callen move through the doors quickly, ignoring the nurse calling out to him to try and stop him. The nurse looked over at Hetty who shook her head to indicate not to bother going after him.

Hetty turned back to the little girl in her arms. "Alyssa is fine Tabby," she assured her, gently stroking Tabby's hair to reassure herself that this precious little thing was all right. "She's just got a little bump on the head."

Tabby nodded and settled snuggly into Hetty's arms.

"Hetty," Sam said. "Is this over?"

Hetty looked up. "Yes. It is."

Sam believed her.

* * *

><p>Callen moved swiftly through the doors and found Room 2 easily. He walked straight in without knocking.<p>

Ally was standing near the bed.

Nate was on it.

Callen focused on Ally first. He took in the small blood stains on her shirt – nothing big enough to indicate she was injured there. He took in the small band-aid on her forehead and then the rest of her. Just the head injury he concluded.

Ally turned to him. The look in her eyes was mixed. Relief that he was there - He could see that easily, but it was quickly shrouded by concern and panic.

"Tabby's fine," he assured her quickly. "She's outside with Hetty and Sam. She's safe."

As he spoke he stepped over to her and put his arms around her. "What about you?" he asked softly as he breathed the scent from her hair.

"Just a bump on the head." Ally glanced at Nate as she continued. "Could have been worse."

Callen moved his attention to Nate. He was lying on the bed looking decidedly pale. There was a doctor standing next to him wrapping a bandage around his upper left arm.

"You okay Nate?" Callen asked.

Nate swallowed nervously. "Um… No." Nate glanced at the doctor with a frown. "It still hurts," he complained.

The doctor smiled gently at Nate. "Of course it's going to hurt. You've been shot Dr Getz. The pain killers will kick in soon."

"Shot?" Callen glanced from Nate to Ally, back to Nate and then settled on the doctor. "How bad?"

"Just a flesh wound," the doctor assured Callen. "He can go home as soon as he feels up to moving." She turned back to Nate. "Just make sure you take it easy, sit down if you feel like you're going to faint and give proper care to the wound and you'll be as good as new in no time."

Callen raised his eyebrows slightly at the fainting comment.

Nate nodded weakly. "No time."

"Come on Nate. Could have been worse," Callen said in a gentle teasing tone. Unfortunately Nate went a slightly lighter shade of pale.

"Listen, how about I get Ally back with Tabby and then come back and help you get out of here," Callen suggested to Nate. Nate nodded his agreement but didn't say anything. Callen briefly glanced around to see where the sick bags were. He had a feeling Nate might need one.

Callen guided Ally out of the room. Once the door closed he turned to her. "What happened?" he asked.

"It's a long story."

"Short now, long later," Callen demanded gently.

Ally smiled and reached up and kissed him on the cheek. "First. Thank you. You said you'd get her back."

Callen nodded and raised his eyebrows, prompting her to answer his question.

Ally nodded and thought back to earlier this morning.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback – Previously at Ally and Tabby's house after the team left to get Tabby<strong>_

_Alyssa sat down on the couch. She glanced at Hetty. "I really want to be there Hetty."_

"_I know my dear, but this is for the best. Please trust me on that."_

"_I do," Ally assured her. "Doesn't make me change how I feel though."_

"_That's understandable," Nate said. "She's your daughter, of course you want to be there, no matter what."_

"_How about some tea?" Hetty said._

_Ally nodded. "Sounds good Hetty." She started to rise but stopped when Hetty held out her hand._

"_I will do it. You stay here with Nate."_

_Hetty sent Nate a look that Nate interpreted easily as "Make sure she is okay." He gave a brief nod of acknowledgment._

_Hetty left the room and Nate turned to Ally. Before he could say anything though the doorbell rang._

"_I'll get it," said Officer Rowland said. "It's probably the next shift," he said around a yawn._

_He returned shortly with Officer Kincaid and then left._

_Nate turned back to Ally. "How are you doing? Aside from wanting to be there?"_

"_I don't know Nate. It's so unreal to think that Conrad could be a part of this. He's my brother and he's never done a thing out of line in his life."_

"_Don't think about that too much at the moment. When they get Tabby back, we'll work it out then. It won't do you any good worrying about that. Just concentrate on the fact that we've found Tabby."_

"_Have we?" she asked. "Have we really though. What if Caroline was wrong? What if Tabby…."_

_Ally stopped abruptly at something in the corner of her eyes. She looked toward it and froze._

_Nate looked up also. He stood up quickly. "What are you doing?" he asked Officer Kincaid, who was pointing his gun at Ally._

"_This is between me and her Doc, don't get in the way," he replied nastily. He looked at Ally. "You really think I wouldn't recognise you? You think I didn't know you that well after everything?"_

_Ally stood up slowly. "I don't know what you are talking about."_

"_Come on Jennifer," Kincaid said, waving the gun a touch wildly. "You can fool everyone else but you can't fool me. I know Tabby is mine. You left, disappeared and took my daughter with you. I deserved to know. I can see myself in her. It's so clear."_

"_You're wrong. I'm not Jennifer… Are you the one who took Tabby?" she asked._

"_Yes. And your sister-in-law was so easy to convince to get in on it." Kincaid smiled smugly. "Guess there was a good reason after all that I didn't do it with her in High School. Married to your goody two-shoes brother left her wanting a little excitement in her life."_

_Ally frowned. "Fiona was in on it?"_

"_Yes. That's what I said. Weren't you listening? Anyway, don't change the subject… Jennifer." He drawled out the name with a sarcastic tone._

"_That was Paige," Ally said quickly trying to calm him down. "She's was an FBI agent undercover. That was her not me. I didn't know about you. She never told me."_

"_Oh, that's good. You really sound like you believe it."_

"_It's the truth. Paige is Tabby's biological mother. We're identical twins. Surely with everything that's been said around her you could work that out. Paige died when Tabby was born."_

_Kincaid shook his head in disbelief. "Oh, even better. Pretend that you died. Perfect." His aim focused more steadily on Ally._

_Nate swallowed nervously. "Officer Kincaid, please put-"_

_Kincaid glared at Nate who shut up quickly. Nate could easily tell that Kincaid was on the verge of losing it. He needed to think a little more. Where was Hetty? Surely she'd heard all this._

_Kincaid turned his attention back to Ally. "You've pretended to die, now you really will. You won't get her back. You won't see her again. You will die, knowing she will never see you again." Kincaid smiled. "And you don't even get to say goodbye."_

_Everything went in slow motion then. Some kind of instinct had Nate throwing himself at Ally and knocking her to the floor. He heard the shot. He felt something rip in his arm as he did, though he didn't know how he could have pulled a muscle. It hurt though. Then he heard another shot and everything went back to normal speed._

"_Are you right?" Nate quickly asked Ally. She raised her head and shook it a little. He noticed the small cut on her forehead. _

"_I'm okay. Thank you Nate." She started to move to a sitting position but Nate stopped her._

"_Wait." Tentatively he looked in the direction of Officer Kincaid. He didn't see him but he did see Hetty – standing in the doorway from the kitchen, gun in hand._

_Hetty nodded. "It's all right Nate. Officer Kincaid won't be giving us any trouble – ever again."_

_Ally sat up then. "Oh Nate! You're bleeding." She reached out to his arm. Nate looked down._

"_Oh," he said. "So I am." He looked at Ally. "I…" Everything went dark and he slumped to the ground. Thankfully he didn't have too far to fall since he hadn't gotten up yet._

"_Nate!" Ally gently tapped his face and he started to stir. She breathed a sigh of relief when his eyes opened._

"_Sorry," Nate murmured. "Never been shot before."_

_Hetty moved over to them. "Let's get him up on the couch."_

"_Here's fine," Nate answered._

"_Couch,"Hetty said firmly._

_Once on the couch, Ally disappeared for a moment. She quickly returned with a medical kit she handed to Hetty._

_Hetty nodded. "Call the police Alyssa. We'll need some more assistance." She then turned her attention to Nate. "This is a first. I did not think that I would ever need to patch up a gunshot wound on you Nate."_

"_Neither did I," Nate replied weakly._

_Hetty smiled gently. "Thank you Nate. For protecting Alyssa."_

_Nate nodded and closed his eyes while Hetty did what she could._

* * *

><p>They started to move toward the exit as she finally answered, Callen's arm staying around Ally's shoulders.<p>

"Officer Kincaid was Tabby biological father. He… went a little crazy when he realised Tabby had been found and decided to make sure that I wouldn't see her again after all. Nate pushed me out of the road but I ended up hitting my head on the table leg." She looked at him. "If he hadn't, that bullet would have found its mark. I'm guessing being a cop, his aim would have been pretty good, especially since I couldn't move." Ally swallowed and blinked back the tears that had surfaced in her eyes before continuing. "Hetty had gone into the kitchen just before he had arrived so he didn't seem to count on her being there. She shot him."

"Hetty shot him," Callen repeated. "How accurately?"

"Very. Can't go home at the moment." She shuddered a little in his arms at the memory.

Callen pulled her a little closer as they got to the exit door. He stopped them and turned her face to his. "I'm glad it's over and I'm glad Hetty did what she had to. We all did."

Hetty having shot someone dead could explain how vague she had seemed. It had been a while since Hetty had been out in the field and would have done something like that. Not to mention how close she had come to losing both Tabby and Alyssa. Knowing how she felt about those two girls, the events of the last few days would have most definitely shaken Hetty to her core.

"How's Tabby? What did they do to her?" Ally asked worriedly.

"She's fine. She was scared but not hurt," Callen assured her. "She's a trooper. She'll get through this just fine. She's got you."

Ally smiled in relief. Callen returned the smile and looked into her eyes. "And me," he added.

He lowered his head and kissed her. Softly yet thoroughly. When he pulled back she looked a little dazed.

"About time I got to do that," he said. "That's the first real kiss since Christmas."

"Really?" Ally asked. She looked thoughtful. "I guess we've been a little distracted."

"Rightly so," Callen agreed. "Now, you ready to see Tabby?"

Ally nodded. "Absolutely."

Callen opened the door and they stepped through.

Ally glanced around and found Tabby easily. After all, she was already flying her way across the room.

"MUMMY!"

Ally took a couple of steps away from the door, knelt down and caught Tabby in a tight hug. Callen moved over to join Hetty and Sam to give the two of them some time alone, though he did watch. He saw the tears spill over Ally's eyes and down her cheeks unchecked. But they were joyful ones so he didn't worry.

"I'm just going back in for Nate. Where are we going to go?" he asked Hetty.

"I've a place already organised. I've filled Sam in on the location in case we get separated in traffic. As soon as you and Nate are here we'll go. I think we could all do with some sleep."

"Agreed."

Callen went back through the doors and back to room 2. Nate was still on the bed but not quite so pale. Callen refrained from any joking. He simply stepped up to the taller man and helped him off the bed.

"I owe you Nate. Thank you." If Nate hadn't been there… Callen stopped the thought abruptly. He didn't want to go there.

"You don't owe me Callen." Nate sucked in a sharp breath and lent back against the bed. "How the hell did you manage to deal with the pain though?"

Callen raised his eyebrows. "Nate, you surprise me."

Nate frowned.

"You swore. Whatever would Hetty think?"

Nate's eyes widened. "Don't tell."

Callen grinned. "Nate, you just saved someone incredibly precious to Hetty. I don't think a little swearing is going to get you in trouble. I think you could probably write-off the Jag and get away with it."

"You think?" Nate asked looking a touch intrigued at the idea of being owed by Hetty.

"We both owe you big time Nate. But… just to be safe, I wouldn't test my theory. Leave the jag alone."

"Good idea."

Nate let out a small groan as he moved away from the bed. Callen held him a little firmer and gently steered him out the door.

"I can't believe I fainted," Nate muttered.

Callen raised his eyebrows at Nate. "You fainted." So the doctor was referring to something with that comment.

Nate blushed right to the tips of his ears. Callen felt a little sorry for him and, again, withheld the urge to tease.

"You know Nate, the first time I was shot," he said instead, "I threw up."

Nate glanced sideways at him. "You? You threw up?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yep." Callen nodded. "Hurt like hell and with all the blood, those donuts just came right up on the paramedics shoes."

"Really? You sure you're not just saying that to make me feel better?" Nate said sceptically.

"Is it working?"

Nate shrugged, grimaced and then admitted. "Maybe a little."

"Still want to be an agent?" Callen asked.

Nate paled slightly. "No. And you want to know something else? I really don't like being a patient in the hospital after all."

"I'm with you on that. Let's go."

Callen held the door open and guided Nate through to the waiting room.

* * *

><p>By the time they arrived at the apartment Hetty had organised for them it was 6am. Tabby was asleep again and Callen carried her carefully into the main bedroom, at Hetty and Ally's direction, and laid her on the king size bed. Ally covered her up and kissed her head gently. Tabby smiled in her sleep but didn't stir. They quietly moved out in to the main living area of the apartment and joined Sam, Hetty and Nate. Kensi, Fornell and Derek hadn't arrived yet.<p>

"So," Sam said. "What happened?" He looked at Hetty expectantly.

"You first," Hetty countered.

Sam shook his head but answered, albeit somewhat briefly. "We found Tabby."

Hetty raised one eyebrow and waited for more. Callen took over when it was obvious Sam was being stubborn – perhaps thinking the same thing that Callen had told Nate. That they could get away with a little more than normal since they had rescued Tabby. But this wasn't just about Hetty and Callen didn't want to keep Ally waiting any longer.

"Conrad wasn't involved. It was just his wife," he said, directing his words more to Tabby than Hetty. "Tabby was in the garage, being kept separate from the rest. Unfortunately Fiona … made her choice and paid the price."

"What price?" Nate asked.

Callen answered quietly. "She's dead. It was her or Tabby. I chose her." Callen completely accepted the responsibility for taking her life. If there was fallout from it he would gladly accept it, though he didn't think there would be given the circumstances.

"She's dead?" Ally repeated.

Callen pulled her a little closer. "Yeah. She was heading to Tabby. She had a gun. She fired at us and I wasn't going to give her a chance that she'd hurt Tabby."

Ally dropped her head briefly onto his shoulder and whispered. "Thank you."

She looked over to Hetty. "What's going to happen to Conrad and the children?" she asked.

Hetty shook her head. "I doubt anything will happen. As long as we're confident Conrad wasn't involved?" She looked to Callen and Sam for confirmation from their side of the story. They both nodded.

"Nothing then," Hetty continued. "We'll give them whatever help we can to them get through this."

"We should organise a counsellor," Sam added. "We were going to send Nate over after he'd seen to Tabby but we should probably get someone else." He added with a glance at Nate who definitely didn't look like he was up to much

Nate nodded. "I'll still be there if they need someone," he said a touch groggily. Callen smiled a little; it sounded like the pain relief was finally kicking in.

"Agreed," Hetty added.

"Now, Hetty," Sam said firmly. "You know what happened with us. What happened with you?"

Hetty glanced at Ally. "Are you up for this tonight or do you need to go to bed?" she asked.

"I'm fine Hetty," Ally said. "Probably better we talk about it now whilst Tabby isn't here."

"All right," Hetty said. "Now, where do I start…."

* * *

><p><em>AN Take 2_

_Remember, not a cliffhanger – we already know what happened with the flashback. _

_Thanks again for all your continued patience and support._


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N – Three weeks isn't too bad. Getting better. Haven't had a whole lot of time to write but managed to pull this together tonight as, finally, the littles ones are sleeping nicely. Fingers crossed it continues. So, this chapter may not be quite as polished as usual. Hopefully there won't be too many mistakes. I would've liked to have made it longer but figured at the moment, longer in length would mean a longer update wait.  
><em>

_Once again, thank you for the support and patience with this story.  
><em>

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 9<em>**

**_Saturday 22__nd__ January – approximately 7am_**

"At least it's over," Sam said when Callen had finished telling his side of the nights escapades.

"Not entirely," Nate mumbled, somehow having managed to stay awake for what was essentially a debriefing.

Sam glanced at Nate and gave a small grin. "I guess we're not going to forget too easily with you complaining."

Nate poked his tongue out at Sam which caused a slight chuckle to run around the small group at the childish gesture.

"There's a lot to recover from," Nate added. "For everyone." Nate's glance lingered on Callen and Hetty.

Callen stood. He'd been filling the others in on his part of the story when Ally had left. He'd been at the part about shooting Fiona when she'd left. Now he'd done that, it was time to make sure she was okay.

Callen found her standing in the doorway watching Tabby sleeping. With the light from the hall, he caught the glisten of the tears on her cheek. He slipped his arms around her waist and rested his chin lightly on her shoulder.

"She's safe. She's back with you and she's gonna be fine."

Ally gave a small nod before she pulled her gaze from the sleeping child and looked at him. In a soft voice she asked, "What was Fiona going to do? What was she thinking?"

Callen turned Ally around in his arms. "I can't answer that. And I can't second guess my choice out there tonight."

Ally put her finger on his lips and shook her head. "I wouldn't want you to do that and I'm not asking you to. You saved my daughter, the most precious thing I have. I don't know how to even start to thank you."

"You don't need to. Tabby is almost as precious to me as she is to you. Give me time and I'm sure I'll catch up. Probably by lunch tomorrow," Callen told her with a grin at the end.

Ally smiled. "I know she is. I just…. Fiona was family. I know my family is pretty messed up but…" Ally trailed off for a moment. "I guess I'm just confused. My parents thought Fiona was perfect wife material, perfect mother material. How could they be so wrong?"

Callen rubbed the back of her neck lightly. "Probably for the same reason they thought you weren't the perfect one to have custody of Tabby – They're crazy and don't have an ounce of commonsense."

"How do you know just what to say?" Ally asked closing her eyes as he continued to massage the knots out of her neck.

"Because I'm perfect," Callen joked. Ally opened her eyes and caught his gaze with an intense stare.

"You joke, G Callen. But you aren't far off the truth. No one is perfect." She lowered her voice and smiled softly. "But there isn't anyone out there who is more perfect for Tabby and I than you."

Callen caught the nervousness in her words, even though her look was strong. He lowered his head and kissed her lightly before responding just as softly. "I'm glad you feel that way."

Ally yawned.

"Go to bed," Callen told her. "Get some sleep. It's going to be a big day. We have a birthday to celebrate."

Ally nodded and glanced at Tabby before returning her gaze to him. "Will you stay in there with us? It's a big bed."

Callen nodded. He had a feeling it would be a while before Ally felt completely safe again and was glad that she seemed to be indicating his presence would help. "I'll just let Hetty know … if she doesn't already. I'll be in soon." He watched Ally step inside the room and head toward the pile of clothes on the chair. He slipped back to the lounge room quietly.

Hetty stepped up behind him just after he entered the room and he jumped, just a little startled. Her expression said it all.

"She's fine Hetty," he answered her. "Just a little confused about everything. She's gone to bed. I'm heading in there now to stay with them."

Hetty nodded. "Mr Callen. Thank you."

"For?"

"More than adequately proving point one and two to me."

_"That will depend on three things. One - Whether you love them. Two - Whether you can be there for them and protect them."_

"How did I prove point one?" Callen asked curiously.

Hetty smiled. "The way you are with the two of them speaks volumes Callen. I have no doubt you love my girls."

"So I just have to prove point three and I'll be off your watch list?"

"Oh no Mr Callen. You will never be off my watch list." Hetty had a twinkle in her eye. "No one who those girls care about will ever be off my watch list because I will protect them from being hurt with everything that I am."

"As will I," Callen agreed firmly.

Hetty nodded. "I have no doubt. Being off probation is one thing. The watch list is a completely different matter."

"And how will I prove point three?"

_"Whether you are able to move on from Faith."_

Hetty studied him for a moment. "If you have, you will find a way."

Hetty turned to the others effectively ending the conversation and Callen left as she started to hand out the sleeping arrangements.

"Sam, you share with Nate. He will need to be watched through the night. Kensi will be in with me and it looks like Derek with have a room to himself. I will leave them a note…" Hetty trailed off as the door to the apartment opened. Sam stood quickly and reached for his gun but relaxed as soon as he saw Kensi walk in.

"Don't shoot," Kensi joked, followed by a yawn. Her eyes ran over everyone and settled on Nate. She frowned and moved over to him. "What happened to him?" she asked, concern clear in her voice.

Sam raised his eyebrows a little, but a shake of Hetty's head had him simply answering Kensi's question rather than delving for motive behind the concern that seemed far more than a simple team mate being injured would call for.

"He played the hero and saved Ally whilst Hetty took out the bad guy. Needless to say, Nate isn't interested in becoming an agent at the moment.

"Hurts," Nate mumbled, almost asleep.

Sam moved over. "Come on Nate. Need to get you to bed."

"Don't want to go to bed with you," Nate slurred out. "Kensi's prettier."

"You're not going to bed with me," Sam tried to explain. "I just need to get you to your bed."

"Why not Kensi's?"

Kensi blushed. "Must be the drugs talking. He'd never say anything like that normally," she protested.

"Yeah. The drugs," Sam agreed with a roll of his eyes. "Come on Nate."

Sam hoisted Nate out of the chair and Nate stumbled along. "Kensi's hair's prettier than yours," he muttered.

"No kidding. She's got hair."

"And she looks better than you in heels."

"You've never seen me in heels, Nate. I pull them off quite well."

"You wear heels?" Nate asked, slurred and confused.

Sam chuckled. "Just shut up Nate and go to sleep," he said and he deposited him on the bed and covered him up with a blanket. Before he had finished tucking the blankets around him, Nate was snoring.

Sam settled himself in the other bed and thought over Kensi's reaction and Nate's comments. There was definitely fodder there for some teasing and interogration that could be very interesting once Nate was no longer under the influence of painkillers. Oh he was going to enjoy watching the psychologist squirm but for a little while, he'd let Nate enjoy his hero status.

* * *

><p>Callen slipped under the covers on the other side of Tabby. Ally reached her head over to him, above Tabby's head and in the dim light he saw her smile.<p>

"Good night, Ally" he said softly.

"Good night G," she replied.

Callen closed his eyes and for the first time in a long time, felt that everything was all right in his little world. He smiled and drifted off into a light sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N_

_Apologies for such a long delay. Life has been complicated and winter colds and stuff have kept bugging us. No pun intended._

_Thank you for sticking with this. I'll make no promises about the next chapter except this– I will get there as soon as life and the bunnies allow, in that order._

_Disclaimer in chapter 1_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 10<em>

_Saturday 22__nd__ January – approximately 1pm_

Callen woke to something fluffy tickling his nose and a quiet little giggle as he swatted at it. His eyes opened to see Tabby smiling at him.

"Morning G," she whispered and snuggled into him, her head beneath his chin.

Callen dropped a kiss on the top of her head. "Morning to you and to Rusty here," he said and gave the stuffed cat, that had been responsible for the fluffy tickle, a little pat.

He glanced across the top of Tabby's head and saw that Ally was sleeping peacefully. Tabby saw the direction he was looking in and rolled over a little to look at her mother. She turned back to Callen.

"She's tired," Tabby whispered.

"But you're not," Callen added quietly.

Tabby shook her head in agreement. "Do you think I'd wake her if I got up?"

"No, I don't think so. Not if she's really tired." Callen guessed Ally would be. "How about we go and see who else is up and then I'll come back in here and wait for her to wake up?"  
>Tabby nodded eagerly.<p>

The three of them, Rusty included, slipped quietly out of bed and the room. Callen partly closed the door and put his hand on Tabby's shoulder before she could run off to see who was up. Tabby looked up at him. He knelt in front of her, pulled her in for a big hug and whispered in her ear.

":Happy Birthday, Tabby."

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "It will be… now. Thank you."

She gave him a big squeeze back and then, hand in hand, they made their way to the lounge room.

Sam, Hetty and Derek were already up.

Derek stood and came over to them with a big smile on his face. "Happy Birthday Monkey," he said and picked Tabby up and spun her around. Callen moved to Hetty and Sam.

"Morning G. Sleep well?" Sam asked with a touch of mischief to his tone.

Callen rolled his eyes. "For once, yes I did." He turned to Hetty. "How are you this morning Hetty?"

"Much better. How's Alyssa?"

"Still asleep. I'm heading back in there now to make sure she's not alone when she wakes up. I take it you will be fine with Tabby?"

"Of course," Hetty assured him and he turned and made his way back to the bedroom.

As Callen settled down on the bed Ally rolled over and opened her eyes.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," he replied softly. "Meant to be here when you woke up."

"You were," Ally replied. "I just wasn't quite ready to let Tabby know I was awake."

Callen moved close and pulled her into his arms. "You all right?"

"I am now, but I had a bad dream and had just woken up from it a little before you two started talking."

Callen frowned. "I didn't notice anything."

Ally smiled. "It wasn't nightmare bad, just bad memories playing over. I just needed a little time to clear my head before seeing Tabby."

"You ready now?" he asked.

Ally smiled and shook her head. "Not quite."

She moved and kissed him.

When they eventually parted Callen smiled, cleared his throat and said,"I could get used to that?"

"Used to what?" Ally asked as she moved off the bed and turned to him.

"A good morning kiss like that."

She smiled cheekily, something he hadn't seen in so long. "Maybe that's my plan, even if it's not morning," she said. "Now, where's my birthday girl?"

Callen got off the bed and met her by the door. "In the lounge room, probably with Sam completely wrapped around her little finger… again."

He opened the door and, hand in hand, they made their way to join the others. Kensi had joined them by now and they found the TV on with Tabby curled up in between Derek and Sam watching Beauty and The Beast

Ally's hand slipped from his and she moved over to Tabby who jumped up quickly and ran into her arms.

Callen watched with a smile and a touch of pride. After all, he had definitely played a part in these two girls being together now.

Hetty stepped in beside him and said in a low voice, "Has Alyssa mentioned anything about today? What she would like to do for Tabby?"

Callen shook his head. "No. Not yet."

* * *

><p>After breakfast Ally steered Callen to one side while Sam, Derek and Kensi were playing a card game with Tabby – not poker though, even though she'd asked. Nate was watching quietly but didn't seem inclined to join in. Callen wondered how much pain he was in?<p>

"I need a favour," Ally said softly.

"Anything," Callen replied, turning his attention fully to her rather than watching Sam get beaten at a game of snap by a seven-year old.

"Tabby's presents are at home and it's still a crime scene. Tobias can get you in and get approval for taking them out of them. Would you mind going and getting them for me?"

"Of course. Anything else you need?" he asked.

Ally smiled. "Yeah. The presents are in the suitcases I had packed for our trip. If you could just grab all the cases, that will cover clothes for a couple of days until we can get back in. Tobias thinks tomorrow, but I won't want to take Tabby back there just yet."

Callen nodded. He hadn't been back to the house, but if someone had been shot and killed he could easily imagine the clean up necessarily from the blood alone.

"Just point me in the right direction."

Ally smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you. There are two suitcases and an overnight bag in my bedroom. That's all." She glanced over at Tabby. "I'll be taking her to the cemetary soon. If you could go whilst we're there, we can get the birthday celebrations going as soon as we get back."

Callen frowned. "Cemetary?"

"Paige. We usually visit in the morning, take flowers, have a little chat and then come home and that's when the birthday stuff kicks in."

Callen nodded. "Of course. Makes sense. You sure you're up for going alone?"

Ally smiled. "Hetty's coming with us. We won't be alone but yeah. We'd be fine if we were. It's all over now. There's no one out there."

Callen stroked her cheek. "Glad you feel safe."

"Definitely."

Callen pulled his eyes away from his two girls … and Hetty… as they left the apartment. He turned to Sam who eyed him a little curiously.

"So," Sam said. "What next?"

Callen moved to the table and reached for the keys to the car. "I'm heading off to get some things Ally needs from the house."

"What about party stuff?" Sam asked.

Callen turned to his partner and frowned. "What party stuff? I'm picking up Tabby's presents from Ally if that's what you mean."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Clearly G you haven't thought this through too much. It's her birthday."

"Yes," Callen nodded. "I know."

"She's a little girl. It's her birthday…"

Callen continued to look confused.

"Oh good grief," Kensi said with a roll of her eyes. "Decorations, cake etc. What do you want us to do?"

"Oh," Callen hadn't thought about that. He glanced at Derek, who looked just as guilty as him for not thinking about it. He'd been too busy being relieved that she was fine to think about anything else. "Um… What should we do?" It had been a long time since he'd had anything to do with a little girl's birthday party.

Sam shook his head. "Go. Get the presents. We'll take care of the rest."

"You sure?" Callen asked.

Sam nodded. "But I get the brownie points with Hetty for it."

"Deal," Callen replied. He had a feeling he probably had a bit of a stash at the moment. He left Sam, Kensi, Nate and Derek to sort out the rest and hurried out. He wasn't entirely sure how long it would take to sort things out with Fornell and he wanted to be back before the girls got back.

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later Callen walked into an apartment that was in the process of being transformed with pink ribbons, pink flowers and pink and white balloons. Sam put him and Fornell, who had come back with him to see Tabby, to work with the finishing touches to the living room. Nate was supervising – still seeming a little out of it but not as bad as last night or even this morning. A pile of presents already sat waiting on the table for Tabby to open, where he added the ones he'd just collected, and a cake big enough to feed an army, decorated with butterflies and rainbows with a little cat candle on top waited patiently to be cut. Not to mention the party food in the kitchen.<p>

Callen had no idea how Sam had pulled it off, especially in such a short time frame. Sam wouldn't tell except to say "Experience G. Plus some natural talent."

Tabby loved it. Ally loved it and Hetty thoroughly approved.

It was a bright and happy party, not just because it was Tabby's birthday. It was a celebration of everyone being safe.

It was seven that night when Ally put Tabby to bed. She was sitting among her presents happily, but her eyes were three-quarters of the way to being closed. Derek had left a little earlier to catch a plane home.

"So what do we do now, Hetty?" Callen asked while Ally was tending to the sleepy Tabby.

"I'll be staying with the girls a few more days, until they can get back in the house. You are all free to go home when you are ready. If there's nothing pressing at the office, take a couple of days off. You all deserve it."

"I'm staying," Callen said.

Hetty just nodded.

Ally came back out and sat down next to Callen. She tilted her head back against the couch and let out a tired sigh.

"Maybe you should go to bed too," Callen suggested.

"I will … soon." She looked at him. "I was thinking of taking Tabby skiing for a few days. Give the house time to get sorted. Would you like to join us?"

"I'd love too," Callen replied.

Ally looked over to Hetty. "You too, Hetty. It's been too long since you were out there with us."

"I'd be delighted," Hetty replied. "Would you like me to organise something?"

Ally shook her head. "No, it's okay. Our friend Jackie is away in France this month. She told us to use her place anytime."

"When do we leave?" Callen asked.

"In the morning I think. I don't need to pack, our things are already up there and the sooner Tabby has something else to think about the better."

"She will need to talk, "Nate reminded her gently. "Both of you will."

Ally smiled. "And we will Nate. Most likely to you. I trust you with her. With both of us, but you need time too. I'm not putting it off forever. Just a few days of fun for her. For all of us."

Nate nodded his agreement. "Okay. I'll be there when you are ready."

"Thank you."

A knock on the door came before the conversation could continue. Hetty went to answer it and came back with Conrad, who held a small gift-wrapped present and look very tired and nervous.

Ally stood up.

"Conrad, is everything alright?" she asked.

Conrad held out the present. "I brought this for Tabitha. I mean it's from all of us. Caroline and Fred and me. It's not much but…" He shrugged and handed over the present.

Ally took it. "Thank you. She's in bed now but I'll give it to her in the morning."

"That's why I came so late. I wasn't sure, after everything, that she, or even you would want to see me."

Ally placed the present on the table and took Conrad's arm, guiding him the couch. He sat down and she sat beside him.

Hetty gave the others a look which had the quickly dispersing to other rooms. Callen remained and sat down right next to Ally. He had no idea what was going on but felt that she might very well need him.

"Conrad," Ally said. "You weren't responsible. You didn't do this."

"I know but… Fiona, she … and she's my wife… was my wife." Conrad ran a hand over his face. "I'm so sorry Alyssa. I had no idea what she was like."

Conrad looked at Ally. Callen saw the tears in the man's eyes. Conrad continued.

"I had no clue that my children were scared of their mother. What kind of father am I to not know or see that? What do I do now?"

Ally took his hands in hers and smiled gently. "What you have to. The past doesn't matter Conrad. What matters now is Caroline and Fred. You have to be the father they need."

"How?" he asked, almost begging.

"I don't know," Ally admitted. "You just have to be."

Conrad nodded slowly. "Like you were for Tabby." He shook his head. "I should have been there for you. Not fighting you." He pulled his hands away from Ally and dropped his head into them. "I was a lousy big brother. If I'd known about Mum's affair, about the reason Dad treated you and Paige differently… Actually I doubt I would have done anything differently. I didn't have the guts to stand up to him. I hate confrontations. I just followed what they expected."

Callen felt Ally tense at the word affair. He glanced at Hetty who looked confused.

"Conrad," Hetty interrupted, "What affair?"

Conrad looked at Hetty. "Mum had an affair. Paige and Ally were the result."

"When did you find this out?" Ally asked quietly.

Conrad turned back to her. "Today. We had a fight over everything. Dad admitted it. Mum didn't deny it. Mum's leaving him too."

Ally sank back against Callen. "What?" she asked.

"Apparently he's been holding it over her for years. She's didn't want to lose us so she stayed."

Hetty nodded. "It makes more sense now on why she accepted my help with schooling for you two," she said to Ally.

"To get us away from him," Ally agreed. She sat back up, took a breath and looked at Conrad.

"That doesn't matter now. What matters is what you are going to do. Do you know?" she asked him gently.

Conrad shrugged. "Not really. The kids and I are staying with friends at the moment. I don't know if we can go back to the house. I think there would be too many reminders for them."

"Maybe a change could be good. Give you all a fresh start," Ally said thoughtfully. Callen wondered what she was thinking.

"I've been offered a job in Chicago. I wasn't going to take it but…" He shrugged.

Ally smiled. "You do what is right for you and the children. Maybe talk to them and see what they think."

Conrad nodded. "I guess you're right." He looked at her. "How did you do it? With Tabby? How, with everything… losing Paige, especially like that, how…?"

"Because I didn't have a choice. Paige wanted me to. Tabby needed me. I had to do it … and I wanted to, no matter how hard it got. She's family. She's mine."

"And we didn't make it easy at all did we?"

Ally shook her head. "No."

"I want to be a better brother, a better uncle. Will you help me?" Conrad asked seriously.

"Yes, but not yet," Ally said. "You work out how to be the father you need to and want to be. There's plenty of time. When you've got that sorted, come find us." She reached over and gave him a tender hug. "We'll be there. We're family."

Conrad returned the hug then stood up. "I'd better get back. Thank you."

Ally nodded and leaned back on the couch.

Hetty stood and walked him out.

Callen looked at Ally. "You okay?" he asked as he brushed a stray lock of hair from her cheek.

Ally shrugged. "I don't know. I never even suspected."

"Neither did I," Hetty added returning to take her seat. "Neither did I."

"Puts a different light on everything doesn't it?" Ally said to Hetty.

"Indeed," Hetty replied thoughtfully.

Ally yawned.

Callen stood up and held out his hand. "I think you need some sleep."

Ally took his hand and let him help her up. "Definitely." She kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for everything. Tabby had a wonderful day thanks to you."

"And Sam," Callen added. "He was Mr Party Planner today."

"Remind me to thank him again in the morning." Ally looked at Hetty. "Good night Hetty."

"Good night my dear," Hetty said, slightly absently, still lost in her thoughts and wondering why she hadn't seen this detail a long time ago.

"Night Hetty," Callen added.

Callen stopped Ally just outside the bedroom. Tabby was still sleeping in the big bed. "You want me to come in?" he asked, not wanting to assume anything. "Now Derek's gone, there's a spare bed I could sleep in."

Ally shook her head. "I want you to stay with us, if you want to, and don't mind sharing with the two of us."

Callen dropped a kiss on her lips. "I don't mind sharing … for now."


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N – Once again, sincere apologises for the delay in this chapter. Those of you who have been with me on this FanFiction journey and read more than one of my stories will know that this is rare. I do know now that with the changes in the last year in my life that any new stories I write will definitely be finished before I start uploading them as I can't be sure of just when I'll get time and motivation to write. Moving On will be an exception and I will continue to post in that as the chapters, episode studying and bunnies co-operate._

_I know I haven't responded to the last lot of reviews and I am hoping to get to that in the next few days. I'm a little behind in the admin as well as story writing._

_I do hope you enjoy this feel good chapter. _

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 11<strong>_

_**Sunday 23**__**rd**__** January 3.30pm approximately.**_

Callen walked through the door of the apartment and held it open for Tabby, Alyssa and Hetty. He was still slightly stunned, and a touch in awe, at the sight of Hetty on a snowboard. Or perhaps more to the point, Hetty on a snowboard _in_ the terrain park.

"Well, Hetty," he said with a slight shake of his head, "I must say I never expected to see you like I did today."

Hetty turned and looked at him, a smile twitched on her lips. "I will take that as a compliment that I surprised you with something unexpected."

Callen smiled. "Oh you do that a lot. I really shouldn't be surprised about anything with you should I?"

Hetty shook her head in agreement.

"I'm going to ride in the terrain park one day too."

Callen knelt down to help Tabby out of her ski jacket. "I'm sure you will."

"I really want to show you what I can do," Tabby added, tugging her feet out of the waterproof pants. "I wish Jackie was here," she sighed.

Ally took the ski clothes and hung them up in the drying cupboard.

"I'll tell you what Tabby," Callen said, helping the little girl up off the floor. "When this mysterious Jackie gets back, I'll come up with you and you can show me then."

Tabby's face lit. "Deal," she said before running off to her room to get changed.

Hetty looked at Callen, a slight look of concern mixed with surprise on her face. Callen smiled. He seemed to be doing a lot of that today.

"It's a promise I intend on keeping Hetty," he assured her. "You know I don't make ones I can't keep."

Hetty nodded slowly. "Yes … in life. Work is another matter."

Callen stepped closer to Hetty and lowered his voice. "Hetty, this is life. A life I'm am grabbing it with both hands. I promise you this is not an act or a role. This is me."

"I do hope so."

"I'm still on probation aren't I?" Callen queried.

Hetty nodded. "There is one more thing you need to show me first."

"I know. I just don't know how." Proving to Hetty that he was ready to move on from Faith was difficult. He didn't know what to do or say that would help. How could you prove to someone that your heart was ready to love again?

"Tell me something Callen," Hetty asked, "does Alyssa know about Faith?"

Callen shook his head. "No she doesn't," he admitted. "But Faith's family know about her."

Hetty's approval of this step in the process showed in her look. "A good start," she told him. "Keep going."

Hetty then turned away and left Callen standing by the closet still wondering how do do this last task. Maybe he needed a little Martha advice on this. He'd call her when he got back to LA and have a chat. Or maybe, he'd even go see her.

Callen removed his outer ski clothes and headed off to get changed almost bumping into Ally as she came out of the bedroom in her swimmers. He raised his eyebrows a little in curiousity.

"Hot tub," Ally said. "On the balcony. Why don't you come join me?" she offered.

Callen nodded. "Sure."

On his way out of his room after getting changed he saw Hetty and Tabby standing by the door ready to go out.

"What's up Hetty? You deserting us?"

Tabby shook her head eagerly, "No. We're going for hot chocolate and ice skating."

"Didn't want me to come?" Callen asked. He wouldn't mind seeing Hetty ice skating, though given his experiences today, he was sure that she would be a master at that too.

Hetty smiled knowingly. "We figured you had a better offer." She glanced toward the balcony. "And there is always tomorrow. See you when we return."

Tabby and Hetty walked out the door and just before it closed Hetty called back, "Behave Mr Callen. I'll be watching."

"I'm sure you will," Callen said softly to himself with a little smile. He didn't know how long he'd have before the two of them got back but he was most definitely going to make the most of this time alone with Ally – The first time he'd really been alone with her.

He stepped out onto the balcony and quickly closed the door behind him to keep the heat inside. Dropping his towel on the shelf next to Ally's he quickly climbed the steps and sank down into the hot water. He groaned in pleasure as the heat settled into the muscles that had started to make their displeasure at today's unexpected usage known.

Ally smiled at him. "Good isn't it?" she said. "I don't know what I'd do if we stayed somewhere without one of these after a day on the slopes."

Callen settled himself into the molded seat and let the bubbles and heat tend to his weary muscles. Skiing just wasn't like running after the bad guys.

"I think I could do with one of these at home. After a bad day at work it would be very welcome."

Ally's smile dropped a little. He moved over and slid his arm around her shoulders.

"You know what I do right?" he asked.

Ally nodded. "I know what Paige did and I know what Hetty does – at least enough to know that I _don't_ know what Hetty does. If that makes sense."

Callen tilted her head to his so he could look in her eyes. "It's dangerous, but … I'm good at what I do, Ally. Hetty seems to think I'm one of the best. I'd like to think she's right but I know that there are people out there better than me." He studied her eyes, trying to read her. "Are you okay with that?"

Ally nodded. "I'm okay. I just have to get used to having someone else in my life in that line of work. Assuming you plan on staying in my life that is," she subtly asked.

Callen smiled, dropped a gentle yet lingering kiss on her lips. "Until you tell me to go," he said when he pulled back.

"I won't," she said softly.

"You sure about that?" he asked. Even he could hear the hopefulness in his voice.

Ally smiled, a sweet gentle smile that was so full of promise he felt like he could float away, it lifted him that much. "I'm sure. I wouldn't be here with you if I wasn't sure. I would never put Tabby in that position to grow attached to someone I wasn't planning on staying with."

Callen brushed his fingers over her cheek. "I am very glad to hear that."

He settled back in the water, keeping her close as they sat in companionable silence for a few minutes. Then Ally moved on to his lap and his arms automatically slid around her to keep her safe. She looked him right in the eyes.

"G," she bit her lip briefly before continuing. "What would you think if Tabby and I moved to LA?"

Callen sat up a little straighter. "You want to move to LA? Really?"

Ally giggled a little. "I take it you like the idea."

"What gives you that impression?" he asked.

Her fingers brushed his eyes and then his lips. "If your eyes were any more excited and brighter I'd say you were like a kid on their first Christmas morning finding their most wanted present right there under the tree."

Callen couldn't help but think of his Christmas Carol dream. How close she was. "You have no idea how close you are."

Ally tilted her head and studied him. "Your dream?"

Callen nodded.

"And you're not going to tell me any more are you?"

Callen shook his head. "I want this relationship to go where it goes because of where we take it, not because of where we think it should go because of a dream."

Ally touched her forehead to his. "But I like where it sounded like that dream was going," she said softly, her breath brushing over his lips. Then she moved her head a little and brushed her lips over his just where her breath had been.

Callen pulled her close, captured her lips and kissed her as he'd been wanting to all day. They were alone, just the two of them and now he didn't have to worry about Tabby or Hetty walking in.

Callen pulled back as an alarm when off. He frowned. He wouldn't put it past Hetty to have had some kind of radar installed. Ally laughed gently at the look on his face and the frown disappeared quickly. He loved hearing her so happy, especially after the last few days.

"What?" he asked. "I'm not happy about being interupted. Are you?"

Ally shook her head. "No, but it's time for us to get out. Any longer won't be good for us."

Callen gently moved her off his lap. "You go. I'll put the cover on and see you inside."

Ally started to get out of the hot tub but she turned her head first. "G, I…"

She seemed a little nervous and Callen read her easily. "It's okay Ally. I won't risk Tabby either."

She smiled. "You really are one of kind G Callen. I don't know how I got so lucky." Then she quickly got out of the hot tub, grabbed her towel and went inside.

Callen wouldn't be rushing quite that much. He was sure a dose of cold would do his control good. He told her the truth. He wouldn't risk Tabby and he remembered what she had told him at Christmas about her family trying to take Tabby and making mountains out of molehills over guys. Even though he doubted they would try anything again, considering everything that had happened, he still wasn't taking any chances. He'd seen first hand how devastating it was for Ally not to have Tabby and the other way around and he wasn't going to be the one to put them through that. He would, however, fight with everything he had, and more, should they try again, to ensure that Ally and Tabby stayed together.

And if that meant spending a little time out in the cold to cool his response to that kiss, then so be it. That being said, standing outside in wet swimmers in below freezing weather didn't last all that long before he headed inside for a quick shower.

By the time Callen was done, Ally had had a shower herself and popped a tray of cookies in the oven and the kettle was boiling.

"What about some hot chocolate?" she asked.

Callen smiled. "Here or at the ice skating?" he asked.

"Here." Ally turned to him. "Tabby and Hetty have a little tradition of hot chocolate and ice skating on the first night. Just a little time for the two of them to spend together. I usually just curl up with a book until they come back, usually a couple of hours later in time for dinner."

"So we have a couple of hours," he said, slipping his arms around her waist from behind. She leant back into him. "You sound like you have a plan," she said. He could hear her smiling.

Callen gently turned her around. "Kind of."

"Uh oh," she said with a tilt to her head. "That sounds serious."

Callen nodded. "In a good way. There's something I need to tell you – actually someone I need to tell you about."

Ally nodded. "I'll just make the hot chocolate and grab the cookies out of the oven." She reached up and brushed her fingers over his cheek and then rested her hand on his shoulder. She smiled. "It's okay G, whatever it is, it will be okay."

Callen nodded. "I know. It's just going to be hard. I haven't really talked about her for a long time." Aside from with Sam recently that is.

She rose up on her toes and gave him a quick kiss just as the timer for the oven went off. "I have it on good authority that I'm a very attentive listener."

"Really?" Callen smiled. "Who would that be?"

Ally grinned as she moved out of his arms to the oven. She picked up the oven mitts and then turned briefly to him. "Tabby." She turned back to the oven.

Callen waited until she had safely deposited the cookie tray on the heat pads before saying teasingly, "And you took her word for it?"

"Absolutely," Ally replied. "Sometimes it just not worth arguing with her."

"I'll bet. But Poker is one of them."

"Oh yep. That's one of them."

Ally popped half a dozen biscuits on a plate and the rest on a wire rack to cook and passed them to him.

"I'll be in soon with the drinks."

Callen took the plate to the lounge room and settled on the couch. He tried to figure out where to beginning.

Ally put the drinks down on the table and settled down next to him. His arm slipped easily around her shoulder and pulled her into his side.

"The beginning is always a good place," she said softly.

He looked down into her blue eyes. Eyes that looked remarkable similar to those of his dream – not in the colour or whose they were but in the love that was shining out of them. Was it possible she already loved him? Could he be that lucky to find this new love of his life so easily? He hoped so.

"The beginning huh?" Callen nodded slowly and started, "Her name was Faith. Faith Louise Everett."

Callen didn't know how long it was before he stopped talking. Ally was right – she was a very attentive listener. Once he started, he just kept going. The cookies were gone, the hot chocolate gone and he wouldn't be surprised if somewhere along the line Hetty and Tabby had slipped in quietly and he'd missed it.

"She sounds wonderful," Ally said quietly when he finally stopped. "I can see why you loved her and I can see why it hurt so much to lose her."

Callen smiled a small smile. "I lost them too though. I shouldn't have let them go," he said.

Ally moved and hugged him. "Sometimes it's hard to see the people that loved those we loved. It reminds us too much of them and if they were people who were in our lives often, I can only imagine how much harder that would be. I had trouble with people who were in Paige's life and I wasn't even a part of that. She did keep me separate from that side but seeing Tobias, Derek and Georgia. That was hard. Especially Derek and Georgia – they were there right at the end and seeing them just brought it all back."

"But you didn't run from them like I did," Callen said.

"Not in the same way," Ally admitted. "But I did. I found ways to be too busy to see them or I couldn't stay long or something. Anything to limit my exposure to them, to the grief and pain that came with seeing them. But in the end they wouldn't let me go and I am very grateful for that. If Derek and Georgia hadn't done what they had to give me time to grieve Paige, I don't know what would have happened with Tabby and I. Maybe I would have lost her."

Callen tightened his arms around her. "I won't let anyone take her away from you."

Ally smiled and corrected him. "From us."

"From us," he agreed. He kissed her softly. "Thank you for listening. For understanding. For agreeing to meet them?" he tentatively added.

"I'd love to," she said.

"Maybe once you move to LA, we can go down there for a weekend – the three of us."

"That sounds wonderful," Ally agreed.

Callen looked at her carefully. "So does that mean you're moving to LA?" he asked.

Ally nodded. "Hetty's been wanting us to for a while but family were here. Now that's all changed and if Conrad takes this job in Chicago there'll be no one here for us. Plus, even if he stays, there's more in LA for Tabby and I than here."

Callen's heart swelled. It had been so long since he'd felt that. He knew he loved Ally, loved Tabby. He just wasn't quite sure when he'd tell them, or how. Just saying the words here and now didn't quite seem special.

_Come on G. You know you want to. You know she feels the same. Don't make me push you._

Callen heard her voice. Heard Faith in whisper in his ear. In his mind he whispered back, _"I could never make you do anything. You always had a mind of your own."_

"_So tell her… Now."_

Callen slid his had behind Ally's neck and tilted her head up a little so he could look in her eyes to see her reaction when he did. He took a slow breath and opened his mouth.

"Ally I -"

The door burst open and he stopped and looked up.

"I'm sorry, are we interupting something?" Hetty asked with a little raise of her eyebrows.

Callen released Ally and they both stood up. "No Hetty. We were just talking. How was the skating?" he asked as Ally moved over to them and helped Tabby get out of her things.

"Great," Tabby said almost bouncing up and down.

"Still please," Ally said in mock sterness.

"Sorry," Tabby said. "It's just Hetty scored a goal."

"What?" Callen said moving over to join the group. "A goal? I thought you were skating?"

"Yep. We joined an ice hockey game."

Callen shook his head. "Maybe we should have gone with them. I would have loved to see that."

"All in good time Mr Callen. There's always tomorrow."

_Always tomorrow. _ Yes, there would always be a tomorrow with this new little family of his. He'd make sure of that.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N - Thanks again for your continued support and patience. I hope you enjoy this next chapter._

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 12<em>**

_**Sunday 29**__**th**__** January 2012 - very early**_

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Callen glanced at the clock at the same time he moved quickly for his gun and a frown creased his forehead.

It was 2.34am and experience made him wary. Nothing good could come of someone at his door that early in the morning.

He listened carefully, tuned in all his senses as he moved to the door, silently readying his gun in his hand. He peered through the peephole. He kept his body away from the usual position – just in case.

The frown deepened when he saw blond hair and blue eyes – friendly and familiar ones.

He placed the safety back on his gun and opened the door quickly.

"Ally?"

She looked exhausted. The shadows under her eyes looked almost like bruises.

"Hi," she said quietly, a touch nervously too, if he wasn't mistaken.

Callen ushered her in and gave a quick check of the corridor before he closed and locked the door.

He turned to face her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Callen hadn't been expecting her for a few more days. She was packing up the house in Salt Lake City and, supposedly, moving to LA on Wednesday. Or at least that was where he thought she was.

Ally let out a breath in a quick puff. "Not really." Then she started pacing.

Callen waited patiently. He was concerned but not too worried, as he was pretty sure if something had happened to Tabby either Hetty would have already let him know or Ally wouldn't be this controlled.

Ally turned and looked him in the eye. He saw a determination in hers. She took a deep steadying breath.

"G, I …." She swallowed nervously before she pushed on. "I love you. I need to know. Do you…" Ally stopped abruptly and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry," she added before she opened her eyes again. "I shouldn't have come. I have no right to ask that." She moved toward the door but Callen reached out and stopped her gently with just a hand on her shoulder.

He turned her around and pulled her close. Gently he tilted her face up to his and waited until she finally looked directly at him.

"Yes, Ally." His thumb brushed her cheek softly. "I love you. And you have every right to ask that question." Callen smiled. He'd finally said those three little words and they felt so very right. It wasn't quite the way he had planned to tell her for the first time but the opportunity was there and he took it. She'd needed him to take it.

"Now," Callen continued, "How about you tell me what this is _really_ about?"

He saw pain and confusion and tears in her eyes and he had no idea what had put them. What he did know was that he wanted to remove them as quickly as possible.

"Ally?" his voice softened. "Talk to me please."

Ally moved into his arms. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have doubted but..." She trailed off, let out a deep breath and rested her head on his shoulder. He let her stay there silently for a little while before he spoke softly.

"It's not like I'd told you. You didn't know."

Ally held him a little tighter. "You didn't have to say anything. I felt it and I knew but I couldn't help the doubt." She turned her head into his neck seeming to seek a move comforting position. Callen heard her sigh and felt some of the tension leave her body.

Obviously she needed this – needed him and, damn if that didn't make him feel a touch euphoric that someone really needed him.

_Him_.

Not just what he could give them in terms of protection or something job related. She needed _him_. No one could take his place right now and it was a feeling, strangely enough, that he really wanted to get used to.

When Ally lifted her head, Callen steered her to the couch and settled down comfortably pulling her into his arms. She rested her head against his chest and got comfortable before she started speaking.

"My dad visited me today. Yesterday, I guess."

Callen kept his mouth shut, just made a noise that told her he was listening.

"It started out okay and then … I don't really know." She shook her head a little against his chest. "All of sudden it felt like he was attacking me."

Callen tensed. He hadn't seen any sign of injury when she'd walked in but he hadn't actually been looking. The fact that she was there at that time of the morning and looking exhausted and nervous had been his focus.

"We were talking about something," Ally continued. "I can't remember what anymore and then he was telling me how stupid I was for moving for some guy who just wanted to get me into bed and then leave. Mind you, his words were a touch more vulgar than that. I'm just glad that Tabby was sick in bed and asleep so she didn't hear any of it."

"Tabby's sick?" Callen frowned.

"Just a little cold. She'll be fine in a few days. Just needs rest," Ally assured him. "Hetty's taking care of her at the moment."

"Figured as much," Callen added with a smile.

He felt her smile against him.

"I shouldn't have let what he said get to me, but I was tired."

Tears started to well in her eyes. He could hear it in her voice as she continued.

"So very tired. I haven't been able to sleep since we got home."

That would be four nights since they'd come back from the skiing weekend and he'd returned to LA with Hetty on Tuesday. It would explain the exhaustion and the shadows under her eyes.

"Why?" Callen asked gently, though he suspected he might know. It wasn't hard considering what she'd been through recently.

"Too many memories. I kept having nightmares where things went horribly wrong and they'd feel so real. Sometimes it was real struggle to wake up from them."

Callen tilted her head up gently. "Why didn't you call me?"

"I didn't want to bother you or Hetty. I thought they'd go away. A night or two maybe, but they didn't stop. I'd get so tired and close my eyes and there they were. It was easier to stop sleeping."

"You should have called. I would've come back. Helped you pack. Helped you sleep. You know that right?" He'd have done anything he could to make her feel safe again. Because obviously she hadn't been feeling safe in that house.

Ally nodded and glanced away. "I know. I guess I'm just used to having to handle things on my own."

Callen directed her gaze back to him. "You're not on your own anymore," he assured her.

"I know," she whispered and moved up to give him a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Thank you. And I did call Hetty, just after he left. She had the movers out within the hour and a few hours later things were settled enough that we could go. I put Tabby in the car and left. She slept most of the way so I just kept driving until we got to Hetty's."

"And then you came here?"

Ally nodded. "I asked Hetty how to find you. After getting Tabby settled I knew I needed to see you. The more tired I got, the more difficult it was to remember anything except what he'd said. So here I am."

Callen hoped he'd didn't come across Ally's father anytime soon. He wasn't sure what he would do to him considering this, the way he was when Tabby was missing and the other things he'd heard. Though he was sure it was less than what Hetty would do.

"You know he was wrong, right?" Callen asked. "You know that's not what I want to happen?"

"I know," Ally replied sadly.

Callen couldn't take it anymore. He hated seeing her this sad, especially after everything she'd been through – She deserved to happy that Tabby was home, that they were starting a new life. He smiled a little cheekily – he wanted to see her smile properly, to clear a little of that sadness out of her eyes. Plus, he missed her smiles.

"I won't deny that I want you – a lot. But I am not going to run after the fact. And it's not just you I want. You said you and Tabby were a package. I'm in this for it all. You _and_ Tabby. I promise you that."

Ally did smile then. It was a tired one, it was small but it was real. He'd take that and work on a better one later.

Ally rested her head back down on his chest. Her fingers played gently with the buttons on his shirt. "I know," she said. "And I do trust you G. It was just all too much. Everything was so fresh and raw and the thought of losing you, after coming so close to losing Tabby, and knowing how I felt about you and to think that you didn't..." She sighed. "I'm sorry."

Callen could hear the tears in her voice again. Knew he'd see them in her eyes if she looked up. He could also hear how tired she was. And he was pretty sure if he just held her and stayed quiet, she'd be asleep in a minute.

"Nothing to be sorry about," he said softly and quietly against her hair. She wiggled a little. Her hand stilled on his shirt and, as his hand slowly gently rubbed up and down her back, he heard her breathing settle into the smooth rhythm of sleep.

Callen gave her a little while to settle into a deep sleep before he carefully extracted himself and laid her on the couch. Quietly he went to the bedroom and made up the bed with fresh sheets – since he rarely slept in the he didn't keep it made. Once done, he made his way back to Ally, picked her up and moved her to his bed. He eased off her shoes and covered her up with the sheets and a blanket. He stepped out of the bedroom, closed the door mostly over and moved away from it so she wouldn't be disturbed by his voice.

He retrieved his phone from the mantlepiece and called Hetty. He had no doubt she would awake and waiting for his call.

"Mr Callen, how is she?" Hetty asked by way of greeting.

"Exhausted," he replied. "She's asleep now. She's also reassured."

"Glad to hear it," Hetty said. Callen could hear the undisguised relief in Hetty's voice. She'd obviously been quite worried about Ally. "I take it you do not mind that I gave her your address," Hetty continued.

"Not at all, Hetty. I'm just glad I was at a place you could give to her." He had a few different places he was keeping up covers in. Thankfully this wasn't one of them.

"As am I."

Callen could almost hear her nod.

"I don't want to wake her yet," he said. "She desperately needs to sleep, Hetty. I don't know how much you know. Will Tabby be alright if Ally's not there when she wakes up?"

"I know enough to agree with you and do not worry about Tabby. I'll make sure she understands. I think Tabby suspected something was wrong with Alyssa. She came to me after Alyssa had left. I told her that she needed to talk to you and that she'd be home later."

"How's she doing?"

"She's coping." There was a smile in Hetty's voice. "Tabby doesn't like being sick. She's much too active a child for that."

"I can imagine," Callen replied with a smile. "I'll bring Ally home when she wakes up. Just call if you need us sooner."

"I will. Thank you, G, for taking care of my girl."

"Thank you Hetty, for letting me. Goodnight."

Callen hung up, sat down on the couch and removed his shoes. Then he quietly made his way into the bedroom where he settled down in the bed next to Ally as gently as he could so he didn't disturb her. As if sensing him, she rolled over closer and he eased her into his arms. A smile settled on his lips and he let his eyes close. If sleep didn't claim him too, he wouldn't mind a bit. He would definitely enjoy being awake with her in his arms, safe and protected.

And where she belonged.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N - Thanks for all the support. I think I'm a little behind in responses but I will definitely get to them. Apologises for any errors. This chapter has been done in 5/10/15/20 minute bursts_

_Happy New Year everyone._

_I hope you enjoy this little Callen/Tabby chapter._

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 13<span>**

_Thursday 9__th__ February 2012_

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Ally asked.

Callen smiled. "Of course. I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't. Tabby and I will be fine. Are _you_ up for this though?" He studied her intently, watching her while she contemptated his question.

Ally glanced at Tabby who was at the piano with Hetty.

Callen knew she'd be a touch nervous. Since the kidnapping Ally hadn't let Tabby out of her sight with the exception of that night she had come to him. She was even home-schooling Tabby at the moment.

Two weeks now since she'd come to him – almost anyway.

Two weeks since he'd told her he loved her. Since she told him the same.

Ally and Tabby were comfortably settled into Hetty's home. Ally wasn't quite ready for find a place of their own yet and was happy with Hetty and her state-of-the-art plus security system.

Ally looked back at him. "I'm okay with it. I'm just a little…"

"Nervous," he completed for her. "You trust me right?" Callen asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes G. Of course I do. You know that," Ally answered sincerely.

"Just making sure." Not so much as a reminder for him but for her. Callen continued. "Tabby and I will be fine. We'll have lots of fun. You and Hetty can go and relax and have bit of pampering." He cupped her face in his hands and one of his thumbs gently brushed under her eyes. "You need to relax. You're still not sleeping well."

Ally shook her head in agreement. "It's getting better. Nate's been helping with relaxation techniques and they do help, at least when I first go to sleep."

"Are the nightmares easing off?" Callen asked.

Ally nodded. "Yes, but my thoughts are another thing and when I wake up in the middle of the night they're a little hard to stop."

"So why aren't you calling me?" Callen asked. He'd stayed a few nights when she'd first moved in but he'd had to return to some of his other places to keep up appearances as well as working on some current missions.

Ally blushed.

"You're not a bother Ally. Let me help. Call me next time?"

Hetty had set up a number for her to be able to call him anytime – at least anytime when he wasn't on a critical part of a mission. The call would go through ops and be diverted to wherever he was, assuming he was available.

She nodded. "I will."

Callen pulled her in for a kiss. "You relax. Tabby and I will have a ball."

Ally smiled. "I'm sure you will." She looked over at Tabby. "She's very excited about her day out with you.

Callen chuckled. "Yeah. Definitely noticed that."

Tabby had been like a bunny on a sugar high since he'd arrived half an hour ago. Hetty had taken her to the piano with the hopes of keeping her still for a little whilst he chatted with Ally. It had worked – to some degree. Her legs were bopping like crazy as they dangled off the chair but she was managing to concentrate on the song Hetty was working on with her.

They moved over to the piano and Ally put her hand on Tabby's shoulder. Tabby stopped and looked up. Her eyes brightened.

"Is it time to go?" she asked eagerly.

Callen and Ally both smiled. "Yes Tabby," Ally said. "It's time to go."

"Yippee," Tabby squealed as she slid off the chair and came up next to Callen slipping her hand in his. "Where are we going?"

Callen squeezed her hand. "It's a surprise. Are you ready to go?"

"Yep," Tabby replied excitedly. She turned to Ally and slipped her hand out of Callen's. "Bye Mummy." She gave Ally a big hug.

"Bye Tabby."

"Bye Aunt Hetty," Tabby said with a quick hug before turning back to Callen and looking up at him. "Let's go."

Callen took her hand. He looked at Ally. "Relax. Enjoy. I'll keep her safe." He caught Hetty's look from the corner of his eyes which told him he'd better or he'd be answering to her. She didn't need to do that. He knew he was still on probation.

Ally kissed him on the cheek. "I have no doubt about that. Have fun."

Callen and Tabby walked out – Callen walked but Tabby skipped. He strapped her into the car, even though she said she could do it herself.

He took her to the aquarium then they headed to the beach for a swim before having hot dogs for lunch.

After lunch they went to the pier and went on some rides. He took her on the Ferris wheel and watched her rather than the scenery as she looked out in amazement at the view. She was such a delight to watch – such innocent fascination and enjoyment. It wasn't something he usually got to experience.

Before they left she went on a ride that was just for kids. He grinned at her a few times as she passed by and waved at him. Just as the ride was slowing down the attendant sent the parents and carers of the children on the ride around to the other side. The queue had gotten rather big and this would make it quicker for them to get the children off and new ones on.

Callen was halfway around to the other gate, amid a lot of parents, when he heard Tabby cry out his name. He also heard the distress and tears in her voice. It took him two seconds flat to push through the crowd and have her in his arms.

"It's okay Tabby. I'm here," Callen assured her. Her head was nestled in the crook of his neck and she was sobbing. He rubbed her back and repeated his words.

"I couldn't see you. You weren't there," she sobbed.

"I'll always be here for you Tabby. I promise," he said.

A member of the Pier staff came up to them.

"Is your daughter all right?" she asked clearly concerned.

"She will be," Callen replied. He didn't bother correcting the daughter statement. In fact it simply felt right to have Tabby referred to as that.

The attendant, Katie according to her badge, smiled gently. "If you'd like somewhere quiet, there's a first aid room just over there," she pointed in the direction and Callen spotted where she was meaning. "You can take her in there for a little privacy if you'd like."

"Thank you. I think I will," Callen said. He moved quickly and gently, holding the quietly sobbing Tabby tight.

"Take as long as you need," Katie told them once they were in the little room. "I'll let you know if we need to use it for someone else."

Callen nodded and Katie left, closing the door behind her.

He gently seated Tabby on the bed and crouched down in front of her so he was eye level.

He cupped her chin and guided her eyes to his. "Tabby, what happened?"

She sobbed a little and he could see she was trying to settle down. He shifted his hand a little so he could stroke her cheek.

"You weren't there. I thought I was alone," she replied softly

_Alone._

Callen groaned silently. He had no idea Tabby was having problems too. Ally hadn't mentioned it. Obviously after being locked in the garage she was having problems being alone.

"Has this happened often?" he asked.

Tabby shook her head. "No. I was so scared." The tears filled her eyes. Callen moved up onto the bed and shifted Tabby into his lap.

"They just moved the parents around to the other side. You weren't out of my sight for more a minute." Callen stroked her back.

"I'm sorry," Tabby said softly as her head settled on his shoulder.

"There's nothing to be sorry about Tabby. Being scared happens," Callen said softly.

"Do we have to tell Mummy?" she asked.

"Yes Tabby, we do. She needs to know."

"But she'll worry more." Tabby looked up. "I don't want her to worry."

Callen smiled gently. "Neither do I, but there are some things she's allowed to worry about. And you are right at the top of that list."

Tabby looked at him for a moment, deep in thought. "Okay," she agreed.

She snuggled her head back down on his shoulder. After a few moments she spoke again.

"G?"

"Yes Tabby?"

"The lady called me your daughter."

"She did."

"But I'm not."

Callen tilted her head up to look at him. "But I'd like you to be. I love you Tabby. Very much."

"You do?" She seemed a little stunned.

"Yes I do. I love you and your Mum."

"Does that mean you want to be my dad?" she asked tentatively.

Callen smiled. "If you want me to be."

The smile lit up her face. "I do!" She shifted quickly and threw her arms around his next."I love you too G!"

Callen's smile grew. One down, one to go.

Tabby kissed him on the cheek.

"Do you think Ally would say yes if I asked her to marry me?" Callen asked.

Tabby nodded eagerly, her eyes sparkling – not with tears this time though.

"Do you think Hetty would say yes if I asked if I could?"

Tabby nodded again.

"So, Tabitha Paige. Is it okay by you if I ask Ally to marry me?" Callen tried to keep his expression serious as he asked permission but it was hard.

Tabby nodded. "Yes! That means we'll be a family right?"

"If she says yes, then yes, we will be a family. I take it you like that idea."

Tabby's head bobbed excitedly. "More than anything."

Callen was glad to see she was happier.

"How about some ice cream to celebrate?" he asked.

"With cream on top?"

"If you'd like," Callen replied.

Tabby slid off his lap onto the bed. Callen stood up and helped her down onto her feet. He crouched down once more. "Can you keep this a secret? I'd like to surprise Ally."

Tabby grinned. "Of course I can. Just don't take too long."

"Is this weekend too far away for you?" He had an idea he was working on. Just had to finalise a few things and then see if Ally was up for it. If not, he'd have to go with Plan B.

Tabby shook her head. "No, I can last."

"Good. Let's go get that ice-cream."

Callen held out his head to her. She slipped her little hand into his and looked up at him with a big smile. He bent down and dropped a kiss on the top of her head before leading them on an ice-cream hunt.

As much as he had hated seeing Tabby so upset, it had opened the door for him to let her know what she means to him, and he was really glad that he'd had that chance.

They enjoyed their ice-creams and then he took her home. On the doorstep, before they went inside Tabby tugged on his hand. He lowered himself down and she put her arms around his neck and whispered.

"I can't wait for you to be my daddy."

Callen's heart melted and he prayed, something he never did, wished and hoped that Ally said yes because there was no way he was going to be able to let this little girl out of his life. She was too firmly locked in his heart.


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N 1 - Sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoy this chapter. It is reasonably long and hopefully worth the delay. Further note at the bottom._

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 14<span>**

**_Saturday February 11_****_th_****_ 2012_**

Callen pulled the car up in front of the Everett house. He glanced back at Tabby who had her nose almost glued to the window – at least it was as close as the seat-belt would allow - as she peered out. Her legs were wiggling like crazy and he knew she was excited. There were no nerves about this visit from his little girl.

He allowed himself a smile before turning his attention to Ally, who was also looking at the house. From the tension in her shoulders though, he could tell that she was nervous.

Callen unclipped his seat-belt and leaned toward her, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Ally turned her attention back to him.

Callen smiled. "It's going to be okay. They'll love you, both of you."

Ally gave him a small smile but it showed that what he'd said hadn't seemed to help.

Callen tried another tack. Maybe she was worried about something else. "Ally, if you're not up to going out to dinner tonight, we won't. Or we'll take Tabby. You know I'd love to have a little time alone but I don't want you worrying so much. Let's just see how you feel after you meet them. I trust them. I hope you can too."

"I do want to go with you. I would love some time just the two of us," she replied softly, "but after last time when she went out with you, I just don't know if I can leave her alone."

"But I won't be alone Mummy. I'll be with G's family," Tabby piped up from the back seat.

Callen glanced back as Tabby continued. "I want you to go out with G," she said eagerly.

Callen did his best to hold back the grin at the excitement in Tabby's eyes. He was lucky that Ally wasn't looking otherwise she would have gotten suspicious. Tabby knew what he hoped to do tonight.

Ally unclipped her seat-belt and turned to face Tabby. "Tabby, I…"

"It's okay Mummy. Nate really helped me yesterday," Tabby added.

"I'm sure he did," Callen said before Ally could reply. He didn't want her to feel anymore pressured than she already was. "But let's just wait and see how things go before we decide. Are you two ready for this?"

Tabby nodded eagerly. He turned back to Ally. She smiled – bigger this time.

"Let's go," she said. "You've meet mine, now it's my turn."

"Hope they won't scare you off," Callen teased. He was pleased to see she seemed much more relaxed.

"Hetty didn't scare you off," Ally said. "Can they be any scarier than that?"

Callen grinned. "You have a point there."

Callen and Ally got out of the car and by the time he'd rounded to the footpath in front of the house Tabby was out too.

"It's big," Tabby said, staring at the house as she stepped a little closer and slipped her hand into Ally's.

"It's a big family," Callen replied taking Tabby's other hand as they walked up the path to the front door. He kept an eye out just in case the whirlwind, known as Becca, came flying at them from some direction. They made it safely to the door and, before he pressed the bell, he glanced at his girls one more time. He was really glad that they had made this trip and hoped they would get on with Martha's family.

Callen looked at Tabby. "Would you like to ring the bell?" he asked.

Tabby looked up at him and he watched the change in expression on her face. She'd been excited but now there was some nerves showing.

"What if I can't remember their names?" she asked him.

Callen bent down to her level. "Then they'll help you out. Just concentrate on one. The little girl's name is Becca."

"Becca," Tabby repeated thoughtfully. "I remember that now."

Callen stood up and pressed the bell this time as Tabby was holding onto his hand tight and he figured she was holding onto Ally's just as tight with the other.

Martha opened the door just after he rang the bell. She'd probably been standing right behind the door since just after they'd pulled up in the car.

"Hi G," she said warmly as she stepped back to allow them to come in. Callen noticed a little face peering out around the corner. Looked like Tabby might not be the only one nervous.

"Hi Martha," he replied as they stepped past her into the hall. She closed the door behind them and turned.

"You must be Ally," Martha said. "Welcome. It's lovely to meet you."

Ally smiled. "Thank you for having us."

"Anytime."

Martha looked down at Tabby. She crouched down. "And you must be Tabby. I've heard a lot about you."

Tabby was wide-eyed. "You have?"

Martha nodded. "All good things." She glanced at Becca and ushered her forward. "Tabby this is my grand-daughter Becca."

Both girls gave a quiet hello.

"Becca why don't you take Tabby into the living room and play?" Martha suggested

Tabby looked at Ally who nodded her agreement. She looked back at Becca who suddenly gave a beaming smile and grabbed her hand and starting talking a mile a minute about the toys they were going to play with.

Callen slipped his arm around Ally as Martha stood up. "She'll be set for the day now."

Ally looked up at him. "Thank you. She's really missed having someone her own age to play with."

Callen dropped at kiss on her head and then stepped away briefly to hug Martha.

"I'm glad you brought them," Martha said quietly to him. "It's lovely to see you so happy."

"Thanks," Callen replied.

The adults moved to the kitchen to get some drinks before Martha steered them back to the living room to check on the girls before they headed out the back to meet the rest of the family.

The girls were firm friends before lunch and Tabby happily played with the other children as well. Callen noticed an overwhelmed look to her just after she met the rest but it disappeared when Becca took her hand and guided her to the cubby house in the back yard. Thankfully it was a lovely winters day otherwise all of the family inside may have been too much for Tabby. At least this way there was plenty of space.

After lunch Callen left Ally and Tabby in Martha's capable hands and went out with the boys. A little male bonding, or at least that was what Ally thought.

In reality, they headed to the jewellery shop where he had met Faith. It was now a family owned business and Gayle, Becca's mum, ran it with the help of the rest of the family.

He needed a ring and he felt that this was the right place to get it.

Callen looked over the choices.

"Anything catch your eye?" asked Max.

"No." Callen looked up. "I don't remember it being this hard last time."

Max smiled, though there was a hint of sadness to it. "Faith was pretty easy to buy for - for all of us."

Callen returned his attention to the rings. His and Ally's relationship was not entirely traditional yet he felt that a simple diamond would be good. It was just that nothing stood out. He was almost going to call it quits when he heard the whisper of a little pixie'ish voice in his head.

_"That one." _

Callen pulled his attention back to the last ring he had been looking at. "The red one?" he asked her.

_"Yes, the garnet,"_ Faith's soft voice said. _"You remember what it means don't you?"_

Callen nodded slightly. She'd taught him all about gemstones and their meanings. "It inspires love and devotion or is a symbol of passionate devotion."

_"Which, my dearest G, you feel for her in spades."_

"Not a traditional diamond?"

_"As if you are a traditional couple." _

Callen smiled. He could almost see her shaking his head at him. They hadn't been either. Could have something to do with the whole pixie conversation. They'd never been normal after that.

"Sapphire to match her eyes?" he queried.

_"Oh come on G."_ She really did sound disgusted with that suggestion. _"Too cliché. That one. Top left of the second tray in. It's perfect."_

Callen looked carefully. It was beautiful. A solid simple white gold band with 2 baguette diamonds set on either side of the oval shaped garnet.

"You really think she'll like it?" he asked.

_"It's perfect G. Trust me."_

"Your word as a pixie?" He just couldn't resist.

_"My word as me."_ Her voice was serious.

"What's the chance it will fit her? You once told me that you just buy them in the average size 7." He really liked the idea of the ring fitting. Once it was on, he hoped she'd never take it off again. He guessed it was a bit like he was staking his claim. She was taken and he wanted everyone to know about it.

_"I'll throw in some pixie dust to make sure it fits."_

"Really?" Callen tried not to laugh. How exactly would he explain to Max and the others that he was having a pixie conversation with their sister? He doubted he could, just as he doubted he'd be able to by one off the shelf that would fit. Alyssa wasn't average. That much he knew. Her hands were strong but were slim and delicate looking. Not that he had much choice. As much as he wanted to get the right size, logically he knew they'd have to get it sized appropriately later. It couldn't hurt to hope though, could it.

_"Come on G. Trust me. One more time."_

"I trust you. Just nervous."

_"Nervous? You?"_

"Yes."

_"Why? You know she'll say yes"_

"But what if –"

_"G. She'll say yes and she'll love the me"_

"Fine."

Callen looked up at Max. "That one. Top left." He touched the glass bench just above it.

Max pulled out the tray and Callen reached out for the ring. He took a closer look. It was gorgeous, and different. Just like his girls. Something pulled his attention to the bracelet section, he doubted it was Faith this time. Simply his normal instincts. He glanced at Max.

"That one too," he said pointing to a lovely silver bracelet with a red gemstone heart , that if he was right, was also a garnet.

Max smiled. "Very nice. I was eyeing that one off for Becca myself," he added as he pulled out the bracelet carefully.

"Guess you'd better look for something else," Callen said with a grin.

"Guess I will." Max carefully placed the bracelet in a box before holding out his hand for the ring.

Callen took one last look at it, smiled and handed it over. He reached for his wallet.

"On the house," Max said, stopping him before could get his credit card out.

Callen shook his head. "I can't let you do that. It's too much."

Max grinned. "You really think Mum wouldn't kill me if I let you pay for this? Not worth it."

"Thanks," Callen added.

Max handed him the jewellery and moved from the other side of the counter. "Okay let's get out of here before the others wonder if we're ever going to join the football game."

Callen glanced back at the shop before reaching for the door. He was glad it was still in the family. He pulled open the door and a faint jingling of bells sounded. He looked up but there weren't any bells on the door anymore. He shook it off as a distant memory and started to follow Max out the door.

_"Be happy G. Goodbye."_

Callen stopped. After a moment he smiled and gave a little nod. "I am. Goodbye Faith."

Somehow he knew this was the last time he'd hear from her. And he was okay with that.

It was time.

* * *

><p>Ally's thoughts were cut off by Martha.<p>

"Penny for them?"

Ally turned. "Sorry?"

"Penny for your thoughts. Would you like to talk about anything?"

Ally's gaze drifted toward Tabby.

"She's a beautiful girl. You've done wonderfully with her Ally."

"Thank you," Ally replied. "It's hard."

"I can only imagine how hard it must have been for you. I know how hard it can be even when you have someone to lean on who is there every day."

"Sometimes I have no idea how I did it."

"Love," Martha stated simply. "Love can help you make miracles."

Ally smiled. "She's definitely a miracle." A touch of sadness washed over her at the thought of Paige and how close she also came to losing Tabby that night. She made a concerted effort not to let the most recent potential loss into her mind

Martha put a soft hand on her arm. "G has told me your story. I hope you don't mind. He wanted me to understand how hard it might be for you to leave her with us tonight."

"It's okay. He told me he was going to tell you. These last few weeks have been so …. draining and scary. Everything's finally settling down but I just can't shake the worry. Please don't feel that I don't trust you. I just don't think I can leave her yet."

Martha nodded and smiled reassuringly. "Of course. I understand. She's your child. You want to protect her and you want to be there for her." Martha gave a gentle squeeze to Ally's arm where her hand was resting. "I wouldn't expect anything else from such a wonderful mother."

"Thank you," Ally said softly. "That means a lot."

Martha looked out and watched Tabby and Becca laughing and chasing each other around the backyard with the other children.

"Ally, we won't leave her alone. Becca or I will be with her all the time – except the bathroom. She won't be by herself at all. I just wanted you to know that, in case it makes a difference."

Ally nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

Martha smiled and left her to her thoughts, obviously sensing she needed a little bit of time alone.

_"Come on Al, trust them. You trust G right?"_

Paige.

"Of course I do. I wouldn't be with him if I didn't."

_"Trust them to take care of her."_

"I don't know."

_"Yes you do. You're just scared."_

"Wouldn't you be after everything?"

_"Yes, but after everything I've been through I've also learnt that you have to live. If you don't, they win."_

"I am living."

_"Not fully little sister. Don't let him take this night from you. You deserve the time. G deserves the time and Tabby will be fine. She's in perfectly capable hands."_

"How do I not be so scared?"

_"Trust and love. Trust G. Trust that he loves her as much as you and wouldn't do anything that would hurt her. Trust that if he had the slightest doubt about her safety safe, he would never have suggested leaving her with Martha."_

"Hi."

Callen's voice broke into Ally's thoughts.

"You okay?" he asked. She'd jumped when he'd slipped his arms around her waist.

"Just lost in thought." Ally turned to face him. "Do you believe in angels? Or ghosts or something?"

Callen studied her face for a moment to work out whether this was a serious question or not. Apparently it was. He thought carefully before answering.

"I don't know. I do believe that when you love someone and know them and they know you so well, when something happens to them, a part of them lives on in you. When you need something, sometimes you hear them, maybe even see them. But I think that it's the subconscious giving you what you need with what it can. It would be nice to think that those we've loved and lost are really looking down and protecting us, but I don't know. Why?"

Ally turned back to watch Tabby. "I don't know if I can out tonight G. I want to. But I don't want to leave her for that long." She turned back to him. "I'm sorry."

Callen pushed her hair gently behind her ear. "Would you consider an alternative to an all-out dinner date?"

Ally tilted her head a little. "What do you have in mind?"

"There's a great burger place about four blocks from here. You can walk it in ten minutes. We could get someone to drive us there. Enjoy dinner and walk home. We'd be there and back within an hour. And only a couple of minutes away if there were any problems. Do you think you could handle that?"

_"Do it Ally! You can do it."_

Ally smiled. "I think I can."

Callen smiled back. "Good. I'll go make a call." He started to move away but Ally stopped him. She raised up on her toes and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

She let him go and turned back to watch Tabby once more.

_"Good girl. You won't regret it."_

"I know."

* * *

><p>Ally sat back in her chair. "Wow. That was one great burger. I'm sure I shouldn't have eaten it all."<p>

Callen smiled and he finished his last bite. "I'm surprised you did too." The burgers were huge, but so good that you just couldn't help yourself even when you were stuffed full. That was the reason why he always left ordering the fries until later, if he still needed something.

Ally leaned forward and took his hand. "Thank for doing this, for changing things for me."

Callen brought her hand up to his lips and kissed her fingers. "Anytime."

He held her hand a moment but, as good as the food and company was, he just couldn't bring himself to propose in a burger shop. It didn't seem right. He placed her hand gently down on the table. "Shall we go?"

Ally nodded. "I think a walk home is definitely a good idea."

Callen stood up, took her hand and helped her up. At the door he turned and waved good bye to the owner.

"Don't be a stranger G. It was good to see you again."

Callen smiled. "I'll be back. Not going so long without one of those burgers again."

As they walked along the footpath, Callen slid his arm around Ally's shoulders and pulled her close. She slipped hers around his waist and they walked silently together for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry I spoiled your original plans. I'm guessing that they were a bit fancier than this."

Callen shrugged. "Not really. I mean there were fireworks, dancing, oysters, a violin trio..."

He felt the tension in her shoulders and stopped them. "I'm joking Ally."

She visibly relaxed. Callen smiled and continued. "Yes it was fancier. But the best thing about tonight is I got to be alone with you for a bit." He stroked her cheek briefly. "You know I love Tabby, but sometimes I just want you to myself. A bit selfish but hey, that just the way it is."

Ally reached up and put her arms around his neck. "Then I'm a bit selfish too. I'm having a lovely time with you G. It's strange being without Tabby but I'm okay."

Callen dropped his head and kissed her. When he eventually pulled back the moon had broken through some clouds and was shining down on her and she looked breathtaking. He let one arm slip from around her to reach into his pocket. The burger place might not have been perfect but here, with the moonlight shining down on them, this moment was perfect.

He released her a little and held the ring box up. Ally's eyes widened.

"I love you Ally. Marry me?"

He had no other words. It was simple question and anything else would have just been too much. He'd tried to figure out some fancy way but it all came to these simple words.

With a flick of his finger he popped the ring box open.

Ally gasped. "Oh," she sighed.

"Ally?" Callen prodded. Ally look up gave herself a bit of a shake and smiled.

"Yes," she whispered breathlessly as her gaze lifted from the ring to his eyes. Yes!" she repeated louder. "I love you so much G. Of course."

Callen smiled and quickly took the ring from the box. Holding his breath he took her left hand gently and slid the ring on. It fitted – perfectly.

"It's beautiful G." Ally looked up at him. "So this is what you had planned for tonight? I'm so-" Callen stopped her with a kiss.

"No. Not sorry. This is perfect."

Ally kissed him again. He savoured it and enjoyed every moment, knowing they wouldn't be interrupted and only pulled back when they both needed to breathe. Ally rested her head on his shoulder and he ran a hand down her arm and caught her hand that now held his ring. He lifted it slightly and the moonlight caught it making the gems look like they were glowing.

"Do you like it?" Callen asked a touch nervously. "Really like it?"

"Yes," Ally said. She lifted her head. "Did you know that garnet is Tabby's birth stone?"

"No," Callen shook his head. Though if he'd thought about it he would have made the connection. "I didn't think of that."

"And that mine is diamond?" Ally smiled.

Callen looked down. A Garnet in between two diamonds. He didn't know how perfect this ring was until now.

"So is mine," he added.

They both looked at the ring again. Suddenly it seemed much more than just a mere engagement ring. A garnet – Tabby – between two diamonds – Ally and him.

Now came the next perfect moment of the night.

"I want to adopt Tabby," he told Ally. "I want her to know that she's mine."

Tears formed in Ally's eyes. "I'd love that. I'm sure she will too." Her voice was very emotional. Callen gently wiped the tears away that fell on her cheeks.

"I'll keep you both safe. I promise."

"I know you will," Ally replied and gave him one more kiss before they started walking again in a beautiful silence that neither of them wanted to break. It was simply that wonderful feeling where everything was perfect and they wanted to savour it, knowing that perfect moments weren't common in life.

When they arrived back at the house Callen pushed open the door and Ally stepped through before him.

"Did you ask her? Did you?"

Callen glanced up to see Tabby running down the stairs. She crashed into him and looked up, her eyes huge and pleading.

"Did you?" Tabby repeated

Callen chuckled softly. "Yes," he answered

Tabby turned those same huge and pleading eyes to Ally. "Did you say yes?"

Ally looked at G curiously. "She knew?"

"Had to ask her permission." Callen tried to make it sound innocent. His heart was racing and he hoped he hadn't done the wrong thing.

"Did you ask Hetty?" Ally queried.

Callen shook his head. "No. Rather not have her answer be no and have to disobey her."

Tabby tugged on Ally's arm. "Mummy," she wailed impatiently. "Did you say yes? Is G going to be my daddy?"

Ally smiled. "Yes. I said yes. And yes, he is…" Tabby's arms flew around Ally stopping her words.

"Yeah," Tabby squealed before turning her attention back to Callen and giving him a big hug too. Callen lifted her up in his arms and she wrapped her little arms around his neck and planted a big kiss on his cheek. "So when can I call you Daddy?" she asked. She glanced at Ally, so did Callen.

Ally chuckled. "How am I supposed to resist identical pleading looks from you two? I'm in a whole lot of trouble."

"But fun," Callen corrected.

Ally nodded in agreement and smiled. "That's up to G," she told Tabby. "Whenever he's ready for you to."

Callen turned to Tabby and smiled. "I'm ready now." He chose and repeated his words from the phone call he'd had with Ally on New Year's day.

Tabby squeaked and bounced in his arms a little. He held her tighter and tears pushed at the backs of his eyes as she spoke.

"I love you, Daddy."

* * *

><p><em>AN - 2_

_Thanks for reading. Aside from time I struggled a little with the proposal so I do hope somehow I managed to find the right combination of the Callen we know and the romantic Callen of the story. I hope you enjoyed it._

_If you're interested in checking out the image of the ring google the following : garnet r1969 jewelsforme_

_The italics in the story are the voices of either Faith or Paige in their heads. Just wanted to try and make a difference between normal conversation and the angel/subconscious ones._

_Again my apologises for the long time between chapters. Is there a preference for either of the following:_

_A)I finish the story and then post chapters fairly quickly _

_or _

_B) I keep going as I am - whenever I get a chapter done I post._

_Let me know in either a pm or review._

_Thanks again for reading._

_LostForeverInHisEyes_


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N - I'm back. Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter and who favourited. I'm still working through the replies but since I had this chapter in my head and found some time to write I thought I get it out. Figured you'd forgive me a little extra delay on the replies to get another chapter sooner. I'm really appreciative of the continued support._

_This may not be very well polished but, as with the above deal, time is minimal so it's either post or wait until I find some uninterrupted time to check over it really thoroughly. As much as I wish I could, I know what my life is like at present and there's no guarantees when that will happen. So, here we are._

_My aim now that we are through the big deals of the story is to do some snippets from the next little while in their lives: eg: house hunting, wedding, honeymoon (not graphic! Family friendly!), Christmas. Things like that. So if you have anything in particular you want to read please let me know. I'm hoping to be able to wrap this up in 6 or so more chapters. I'm also thinking I'll go for snippets rather than big chapters so that I can get the story moving a little quicker. Let me know what you think. _

_Hope you enjoy this chapter. _

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

**Sunday 12****th**** February**

_Hetty's Place - the day after the proposal_

Callen, Ally and Tabby walked through the door into the foyer of Hetty's home.

Tabby was still on a high from her exciting time with Becca and the moment Hetty came into sight the words tumbled out about everything she'd done with the other little girl.

Ally put her hands gently on Tabby's shoulders and lent down to speak softly in her ear.

"Not now, Tabby. There will be plenty of time later. Take your bag to your room for me. I'll be up in a minute to help."

Tabby looked up at Ally with a disappointed look. Ally smiled softly. "Plenty of time when we sit down and have something to eat soon."

Tabby's smile widened at the thought of the afternoon treat they had brought home with them from Martha – a lovely chocolate cake with white frosting.

"Ok."

Tabby ran off and Ally looked at Hetty.

"Hi Hetty," she said as Callen stepped a little closer to her.

Hetty's eyes had been drawn to Ally's left hand the moment she'd put them on Tabby's shoulders. Callen hadn't been surprised at that.

Hetty raised her eyes to Ally's and gave her a look before speaking to Callen.

"Is there something you neglected to tell me Mr Callen?"

"Nope," Callen answered casually – even if his heart rate had kicked up by an almost imperceptible amount. He was nervous about this.

"Hetty," Ally said with a slight warning tone. "Be nice." She gave Callen's hand a squeeze and moved to give Hetty a hug.

"It's what we want," she whispered in Hetty's ear. "It's what we need."

Ally stepped back and then looked at them both. "Behave please," she added before heading up to help Tabby.

Callen and Hetty stared at one another for a small amount of time – a couple of seconds at the most, but to Callen those seconds felt like minutes waiting for Hetty to say something.

"Well," Hetty started.

Callen followed a sudden urge and stopped her. He needed to say something before she did.

"Wait Hetty please. I need to say this. I love those girls. I'm ready to be a part of their lives. I don't know how to prove to you I've moved on from Faith but, to be perfectly honest, I don't care anymore. This is what I want. I want them."

"You didn't ask me," was Hetty's response. Not quite what he was expecting.

"No I didn't," Callen said. "I didn't want you to say no."

Hetty finally smiled. "You think I have that much power over Alyssa's choices?"

"No," Callen shook his head. "I just didn't want to give you the opportunity to order me not to and have to disobey you."

Hetty gave a small chuckle. "Really Callen. That has not stopped you previously. Why would it now?"

"Because this means more to me than anything else."

Hetty smiled. "You say you do not know how to prove that you have moved on from Faith, but you have. Your admission just now, and the proposal. I know that you would not have proposed to Alyssa if you felt that you were still tied to Faith."

Callen breathed a sigh of relief. "So off probation?"

"Off probation," Hetty agreed.

"But not the watch list?"

"Never the watch list. Even after I die."

Callen chuckled. "You'll just come back as an angel and kick my arse if I hurt them?" It's not like that was hard to picture given his recent encounter at Christmas.

Hetty arched an eyebrow while a suspicious and, for late of a better descriptive word, cheeky look crossed her face. "Kick something," she added, "or more."

Callen gulped a little. "Noted. I don't intend to hurt them Hetty," he vowed.

"I know," Hetty agreed. "You would not have gotten this far with her if I suspected that you weren't in this fully."

Hetty glanced up the stairs. "Has she asked you to quit?"

Callen shook his head, slightly confused. "No-"

"Why would I?" came a reply from the stairs.

Callen glanced up to see Ally come into sight. He had a feeling she'd been listening.

Hetty turned to face Ally once she had descended them safely.

"You've been through a lot, Alyssa. I imagine you would want to protect yourself and Tabby from further hurt."

Ally slipped her arm around Callen. "Have I ever asked you to quit?"

Hetty shook her head. "No."

"I never asked Paige to quit either."

"True," Hetty agreed. "However, you love Callen more-"

Ally shook her head and Hetty stopped. "No I don't love Callen more than you or Paige or even Tabby. It's different. I love you all with everything I have but in different ways. I would never ask either of you to stop doing what you do because it's a big part of who you are."

"Even with the risk?" Hetty asked her.

"Even with the risk," Ally agreed.

Hetty nodded before turning to Callen. "You are a very lucky man Mr Callen. Hold onto this one."

Callen tightened his arm around Ally and looked at her. Hetty smiled at the love that she openly saw on his face.

"I intend to," Callen said with a smile.

"So," Hetty said in a voice that turned the mood into a lighter happier one. "May I see the ring?"

Ally smiled. "Of course." Callen let her go and she held her hand out to Hetty.

"Very nice Mr Callen. You have wonderful taste. You understand the meaning of these stones?"

Callen nodded. "Yes Hetty. I do."

Hetty nodded. "Good." She hugged Ally. "I'm very happy for you my dear."

"Thank you for everything Hetty."

"My pleasure."

"Aunt Hetty," Tabby called out bouncing down the stairs. "Have they told you yet?"

"Told me what?" Hetty asked bending only slightly to come down to be level with her.

"That G is going to be my Daddy."

"They have told me that they are getting married."

"He's going to adopt me." Tabby said.

Hetty glanced up. "It appears you have neglected more than one thing."

Callen grinned. "There is plenty that I haven't told you Hetty. Some of them I'm sure you don't want to know."

"I am sure there is, however this is definitely something I need to know."

"Of course it is Hetty. I need your help organising it so it is official but keeps them safe."

Hetty nodded. "I will do what I can."

"Can we eat now? Please," Tabby pleased. "It's chocolate cake, my favourite."

Ally chuckled. "Chocolate or the cake?"

Tabby looked up with an innocent expression. "Both"

_Thanks for reading._


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N - Getting quicker! However, this may not be as polished as I would like, but knowing my schedule - or lack of any guaranteed time - I'm posting anyway. Let me know if I'm way off and I'll start slowing down again. _

_Thanks for reading, reviewing and favouriting. I'm still working through the personal review replies for the last chapter but I will get there._

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Enjoy_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 16<em>**

**_House Hunting_**

Callen felt Ally's weight pulling against his hand as they walked up the footpath to a house they were looking to buy. He turned back, saw a tired look on her face and stopped.

"G," she said. "I just want to go home."

"We're here," Callen urged. "Let's just do this one."

"That's what you said last time." Ally smiled slightly. "I'm sorry. I'm sounding a little whiny aren't I?"

Callen shrugged and gave her an encouraging smile. "It's been a big day. I can understand you being tired. I promise. We'll go home after this one."

"Really?" Ally asked doubtfully. "So you'll be happy stopping at fifteen houses today."

"Fifteen?"

"Fifteen," she confirmed.

"I didn't think it was that many." He knew they'd looked at a lot but he hadn't been counting.

"It would be less," Ally continued, "if you'd actually let us look all the way through the house instead of just the one room."

"I knew they weren't the one," Callen stated simply.

Ally stepped close and kissed him on the cheek. "I know you want this house to be perfect but can we at least look through this one properly before you decide? There's more to a home than just the entry and living room."

"We'll look properly," Callen promised.

They resumed their walk up the footpath but just before the front steps Ally stopped abruptly. Callen turned around and looked at her curiously.

"You know don't you?"

"Know what?"

"What our house is supposed to look like? That's why you haven't checked out more of each of the houses. Because it's not the one. You've seen it already, in your dream."

Callen held her gaze. "Maybe."

"So if you already know what it looks like, why do you need me?"

Callen cupped her cheek. "Because even if I find the one I think is perfect, it's only going to be perfect if you think so too. I might be able to find the one from my dreams but unless you agree too, it's not the one for us."

Ally smiled. "You know I trust you. You could have done this yourself."

"I wanted you here too though."

Ally took a deep breath and brightened her smile. "Then let's go check this one out. How many more do you have on your list if it's not?"

Callen smiled sheepishly. "Six." He might not have been counting how many they had actually viewed today but he did know how many were on his ultimate list.

Ally glanced at her watch. "Given the pace you've been setting, we'll probably be able to get through them all today."

"Are you sure?" Callen tried to deny the excitement that started to bubble. Surely if they saw all the ones on his list they'd find the one.

Ally smiled again. "I'm sure. Let's go."

They walked up the steps and Callen knocked. They walked through the entry foyer and into the living room.

"Well?" Ally asked once in there. Callen turned to face her.

Ally grinned at the look in his eyes. "So this is it, huh?"

Callen looked around the room and was easily able to picture the Christmas scene in his head. He nodded. "Looks right."

"So we can check out the rest?"

"Yep."

Moving through the rest of the house Callen felt right at home. The kitchen matched up and he couldn't stop the slight chuckle from rising in his chest as he pictured Sam and Tabby.

Upstairs the master bedroom and Tabby's room also seemed to fit. Callen remained neutral when he thanked the owner for their time and they made their way to the car.

"G, it's perfect." Ally said once they were back in the car.

Callen turned to her.

"Are you sure? It's not too big?" he asked. He knew they'd easily fill it – assuming the dream was coming true but it wasn't like they'd talked too much about the future and kids. He knew things had moved fast between them and figured they had plenty of time to talk about it later. Plus he was still keeping most of the details of his dream to himself.

Ally shook her head. "Not if you are thinking of expanding this family. It's not too big."

Callen's heart skipped a beat and that bubble of excitement threatened to become a spa bath. "You'd be okay with that?" he asked a touch tentatively. "Having more kids?"

Ally lent across and kissed him. "If you are." She moved back into her seat.

Callen tugged her back quickly and kissed her again. "I'll be happy if it's just us and Tabby but I'm open for expanding, when you're ready."

Ally smiled. "I'll let you know when. I'm just going to enjoy the three of us for a little while."

"Fine by me."

"Shall we go home and let Hetty know we'll be moving out soon?"

Callen shook his head. "You two aren't moving until after the wedding. I'm getting the place ready first."

Ally chuckled. "We have to buy it first. That's going to take some time."

"Not if I can get Hetty to pull some strings. I'll be in within a few weeks."

"Won't it be too big for just you?" Ally asked as they clipped up their respective seat-belts.

Callen grinned. "Are you getting tired of living with Hetty?"

"No, just looking forward to living with you," Ally replied with a suggestive look.

Callen shook his head. "You know nothing is going to happen until I have that next ring on your finger. I came too close to losing you two and I'm not going to risk anyone coming after you again."

"G," Ally said. "The rest of my family are in a shambles. Whether we wait or not isn't going to be on their minds," she assured him. "They have too much to deal with as it is."

Callen still shook his head. "Not worth the risk. You're worth the wait."

"You are so sweet. I love you G Callen. Now is there any chance that we can speed up that wedding?"

"Nope. Two months isn't too long. Hetty's got a lot to organise before then. May is fine." He had a surprise in store for Ally and Tabby which he had Hetty working on but things had to be done by the book and not rushed so. It was something else that he wanted perfect and wasn't going to rush.

"If you insist. I guess I'll survive." She sighed dramatically but was smiling and Callen knew that she was okay with it.

He wanted this to be perfect. He wanted them to come home from the honeymoon to their own house, one that was set up and simply ready for them to walk in and start life together. He wasn't going to leave them out of organising the house. They'd shop together and set it up together, though he'd repair whatever needed fixing before that. But, now he had a chance at a family, he wanted – no, he needed – it to be perfect. Ally and Tabby had a tough but happy life and he wanted to give them everything. And, he was finally willing to admit, he wanted everything too. He'd been without family all his life and this was his chance to get that.

"Let's go tell Tabby the good news."


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N_

_Writer's block is a pain the .. you know what. Not only did I face not a lot of time but when I finally did have some time I couldn't figure out what to write! _

_Anyway this is going to be the second last chapter. I've decided that I need to finish this story off so am taking a slightly different route with this chapter. There will be snippets from their lives, not full adventures just little tasters of what goes on so there will be a lot in this chapter. _

_ I hope nobody minds too much. Given the low reviews of the previous chapters I have the feeling that I'm not the only one a little tired of the delays in posting – fair enough, they haven't been very regular - and I figure that some readers have perhaps decided to wait until I'm finished. Getting this done and finished will also free me up to get back to Moving On (and hopefully Dear Diary) which have both been left for far too long. _

_There will be one final chapter to finish this off, hopefully not too far away._

_On a note for future new stories, given the busy-ness of life I have decided that I won't start posting any multi-chapter stories until they have been completed off line first. That way all they will need will be a final polish and any editing based on comments and pointers from reviewers. So you might not see much of me for a while but I will still be writing when I get a chance. One-shots might feature more in my writing though._

_For those who have reviewed the previous chapters and any recent posts that I haven't yet replied to, I'm working on it. I will get back to you. Thank you all so much for the support._

_I hope you enjoy these snippets from the lives of Callen, Ally, Tabby & co._

_Disclaimer – I don't own anything unoriginal._

_******ooo000ooo*****_

_Bed Shopping._

Ca llen observed Tabby as she wandered between the different beds in the children's section of the furniture shop. He particularly noticed all the little things she did. This was a big thing for her – at least he felt like it was. They were shopping for her new bed. This was a new start for them all and they'd decided that the majority of the furniture in their home was going to be new. Some special pieces from their respective lives – very limited in Callen's case – were already in place ready for when they were all together. Today was bed shopping day.

The little things were giving Tabby away. Her gaze flicked back often to the princess carriage bed - though she avoided trying it out. Callen also noticed that she kept checking out the beds closer to it more often than the ones further away.

Callen glanced sideways at Ally before returning to observe Tabby.

"She likes the carriage," he said quietly.

"Really?" Ally asked. She focused her attention a little deeper on Tabby. "She hasn't tried it out yet."

"No she hasn't," Callen agreed. He did wonder why. "I think we should get it for her."

Ally glanced at him curiously. "Are you sure?" she asked. "She doesn't seem interested." She returned her focus to Tabby.

"She is," Callen corrected. Ally briefly looked back at him before turning back to Tabby.

"Really? Exactly how, Sherlock?"

Callen chuckled softly and slipped his arm around her shoulders bringing her closer. "Sherlock huh? You realise that is what I do? At least part of it anyway."

"Of course," Ally smiled. "So why do you think she likes it so much?"

"Because she keeps looking at it, trying out all the ones around it but never it. It's like she thinks she can't have it."

"It's not exactly practical. She'll grow out of it fairly soon."

Callen understood that Ally wasn't referring to length but the style. He also understood why. Things had been tight for them money wise for so long and it meant that both of them had grown accustomed to looking at things in terms of how long they would last and how useful they would be. Impulsive purchases were rare.

"So?" Callen shook his head. "Just because it's not practical doesn't mean she shouldn't have fun with it while she can."

Ally didn't have a chance to respond before Tabby came over.

"Have you decided which one you like?" Ally asked her.

Tabby nodded – reluctantly Callen noticed.

Tabby turned and pointed to a white bed with built-in bookshelf in the head board. "That one," she said.

Ally nodded her agreement. "Why do you like that one?" she asked Tabby.

"It's pretty and I like the bookshelf," Tabby answered.

"Tabby, why don't you go and give it another test before you decide?" Callen suggested

Tabby shrugged but headed back to the bed anyway.

Callen turned to Ally. "Did you notice?"

Ally looked at him. "Yeah I noticed. She wasn't overly excited was she?"

"Ally," Callen said. "She really wants the princess bed. She shouldn't be choosing something because it's practical at her age."

"G, -"

"Let me do this for her Ally," Callen asked. "Let me spoil her, just a little."

"It's not about spoiling," Ally said as she looked him in the eye. "It's just we'd have to replace it so quickly and it's not cheap."

Callen cupped her cheek. "You don't have to worry money anymore."

"I know but I don't want – " Ally stopped and studied him for a moment. Then she smiled. "We'll get her the bed," she finished just as Tabby came back to them.

A frown flittered briefly across Callen's face. He was delighted that Ally had changed her mind. He just wasn't sure why. There was something more in her eyes and he was sure that it had nothing to do with his reassurance about money.

Ally took Tabby's hand and knelt down in front of her. "Are you sure that's the one you want?" she asked.

Tabby smiled – though it didn't light up her eyes like it should have. "Yes."

Ally glanced over Tabby's shoulder with a little nod that had Tabby following her gaze. "What about the carriage? You haven't tried that one out."

Tabby looked away and shrugged but didn't reply.

"Tabby," Ally said in a soft encouraging voice.

Tabby looked back to her.

"Go try it out," Ally said softly.

"But-"

Tabby was struggling to hide the excitement.

"Go." Ally encouraged her with a very light push in the right direction.

Excitement won and off Tabby went with a little skip to her step.

Ally rose and watched her with Callen. Tabby's movements were slow and studying while she walked all the way around the pink bed. Her fingers trailed softly over the carriage and then she climbed the small steps and laid down. Even from this distance they could both see the look her on face – the look that a little girl should have when she gets the chance to have the bed of her dreams.

"Much better," Callen murmured quietly in her ear. "What changed your mind?" he asked.

Ally turned to him. "You were right. It's not about the money. It's also not about you spoiling her. It's not entirely about Tabby either. It's mostly about you."

"Me?" Callen turned his attention fully to her at that.

"You." Ally repeated. "This is about you wanting to give her what you didn't have."

"A princess carriage bed? Somehow I don't think I would have been interested in that kind of bed"

Ally's smile got a little bigger yet gentler at the same time. "No, not the bed specifically. But a life where she is taken care of, where she doesn't have to worry about all the little things and she just gets to be a kid. It's not about the bed G. It's more about you wanting to take care of your family in the way you weren't."

"You think you know me that well?" he asked, a little shocked that she's seen so far into him so easily that she could come up with that when he hadn't even delved that far. There was no doubting she was right though.

Ally stepped a little closer and Callen's arms automatically slipped around her waist. "Yes, I know you that well. There is also a whole lot of you that I don't know yet, but intend to find out."

Suddenly Callen was a little nervous.

Ally continued before he had a chance to say anything.

"Then of course there are parts of you that I'll never know. And I'm okay with that."

Just as suddenly the nerves went away.

Ally moved out of his arms and took his hand, leading them both over to Tabby.

"So?" Ally asked. "What do you think?"

Tabby bit her lip and shrugged but didn't say anything. Ally sat down on the foot of the bed while Callen moved to kneel near the steps so he was closer to Tabby.

"I think," Callen answered, "that she likes it a lot." He raised his eyebrows asking the question of Tabby again.

Tabby nodded. Callen smiled. There was a definite sparkle in her eyes even if she did seem to be trying to hide her excitement.

"Can I help with anything?" came a voice from behind Callen.

He stood up and turned around. "Yes. We'd like this bed. We'd also like a mattress, the bedside table drawers and all the accessories and I'll give you a hundred bucks extra if you can have it all delivered in two hours."

The salesman's eyes widened. "Just give me a minute and I'll see what I can arrange." He hurried away.

Callen turned back to Tabby. Her eyes were wider than the salesman's. "Really?" she asked softly.

"Really," Callen nodded.

Tabby turned to Ally silently asking the same question.

"Really," Ally repeated with a smile.

Tabby's smile took over her face and her eyes. She even bounced a little on the bed.

Callen smiled and pulled out his phone.

"G?" came Sam's voice on the end. "What's up?"

"I need your help constructing a carriage. You free this afternoon?"

"A carriage?" Sam queried. "I thought you were bed shopping?"

"Tabby's bed is a carriage. So can you come over?"

"We'll be there," Sam agreed. "When?"

Callen turned around to find the salesman who was on his way back. There was a look on his face that gave Callen the confidence to say, "We'll need you in a couple of hour."

_******ooo000ooo*****_

_Wedding - Saturday 4th June_

"I now pronounce you man and wife," the celebrant declared to a round of applause.

But instead of adding you may kiss the bride the celebrant continued. "Tabby will you please come and join us."

Tabby had been sitting with Hetty in the front row even though she was the bridesmaid. It was easier for her to sit rather than try and stand still – she was way too excited about today and what it meant. Sitting meant she could wiggle her legs without too much notice.

Tabby's eyes widened in surprise. Hetty gave her a little nudge and she got up and joined Ally and Callen in front of the celebrant.

Callen was grinning from ear to ear as he knelt down in front of her. He had hidden in his hand the bracelet he'd brought when he'd found Ally's engagement ring.

He gently took Tabby's left hand and then opened his other hand. Tabby gave a small gasp at the sight of the delicate silver bracelet with the sparkling red heart.

"Tabby," Callen said in voice that was filled with care, "You are mine, always. As I am yours. I'll always be there for you, always come for you and always," he smiled at her as he clipped the bracelet into place, "love you."

He watched a little tear drop down onto her check and gently brushed it away before he picked her up in a bear hug. He moved them both closer to Ally who moved to slip an arm around both of them.

With a small nod, Callen signalled to the celebrant to continue.

The celebrant smiled.

"I now pronounce you man and wife and daughter."

It might not be official yet, but today was the day that Tabby became his daughter as far as Callen was concerned – even if she was already calling him daddy. No paperwork would make a difference to how he felt and what he had promised to this little girl.

"You may kiss your girls," the celebrant finished with.

Ally and Callen kissed both of Tabby's cheeks at the same time before Callen gave Ally a lingering kiss filled with promise. There was only so much he could do with a seven year old in his arms as well.

"Kiss her properly!" came a voice from behind Callen and a cheer of agreement joined in from the rest of the small wedding party that had gathered in Hetty's living room.

Callen grinned as Ally blushed at little at some of the raucous cheering. He put Tabby down, gave her a smile sent her off to show Hetty her new bracelet. Then he pulled Ally into his arms for a proper first kiss.

Sam wolfed whistled from behind them and when Callen was done he turned to look at his best man.

"Better? Are you happy now?" Callen asked.

Sam grinned. "Much better."

_******ooo000ooo*****_

_Morning after the wedding_

Ally lay with her head on Callen's shoulder and his fingers running gently over her shoulder and back.

"So Mrs Callen, where do you want to go for your honeymoon?" he asked.

She raised her head. "I thought you'd already organised these few days."

"These few days are just for us," he agreed. "But there's more than just us involved in this new life. There's also Tabby. If you could take her anywhere, where would it be?"

"Rome," she answered quickly and confidently.

"Why?"

"It was Paige and my favourite city when we travelled after we finished school. I've always wanted to take Tabby there and show her around, share that with her."

Callen smiled. "Rome it is."

Without shifting more than his arm he reached for his phone and started dialling.

Ally stopped him. "Wait. Are you really saying we can go? How?"

Callen grinned. "I have my ways."

"But we don't have a passport."

"Taken care of by my own personal assistant."

Ally's eyes sparkled. "Somehow I don't think you should let Hetty hear you call her that."

"How do you know I'm talking about Hetty?"

"Because there's no one else you would trust to set something like that up more than Hetty. You would want to be absolutely sure that we are safe."

"True," Callen agreed. He placed a soft kiss on her lips that lingered a little longer and suggested there would be more to come very soon.

"So," he continued, "can I make the call now to get things organised?"

"Not yet," Ally said. "Yes I'd like to take her to Rome, but can we go somewhere else first? Somewhere none of us have been. Somewhere we can discover together. Something that will be just for the three of us."

"Sounds perfect." Callen thought for a moment and then smiled. There was a place he thought might cover that. "With all your travelling with Paige did you go to Vienna?"

"No," Ally said with a shake of her head. "We wanted to but didn't have enough money for everywhere we wanted to go."

"Done." Callen picked up his phone again and this time she didn't stop him.

"Hetty, Vienna followed by Rome."

"As you wish …. G."

Callen grinned at the name and the slight pause from Hetty as she attempted to adjust to calling him that now he was officially family. Mr Callen just wouldn't cut it anymore.

"I will let you know when it is done," Hetty continued.

"Thanks. Bye Hetty."

Ally looked at him a little surprised. "That was rather abrupt wasn't it."

"We'll call back later and talk to Tabby. Right now, I have a very strong urge to be with my wife." He said as he rolled her onto her back. "Any objection?"

Ally smiled and cupped the back of his head to bring it down to hers. "None at all," she murmured.

_******ooo000ooo*****_

_Father's Day 19th June 2011_

Tabby bounced into the bedroom, an excited bundle of energy.

Callen opened his eyes and watched her as she came round to his side of the bed. She was holding a tube-like present in her hand which she managed to put gently on the bed before climbing up next to him.

"Good morning," Tabby said in a very cheery sing-song voice. "Happy Father's Day, Daddy!" Tabby beamed and pounced on him with a hug and kiss on the cheek.

Callen didn't think he'd ever get bored of hearing her call him Daddy.

Ally chuckled quietly from beside him. Callen glanced over with at her after a glance at the alarm clock told him it was 5.24 am. A touch early he thought.

"You didn't tell me she'd be waking us up this early," he said. He had plans he'd been thinking about putting into action just before he'd heard movement outside the door.

He turned back to Tabby and smiled. "Good morning to you too. Thank you."

Callen wiggled Tabby off him into the middle of the bed and sat up, leaning against the soft headboard.

"To be honest," Ally said, "I'm surprised she wasn't in here at 12.01."

Callen raised an eyebrow.

Ally smiled. "She's incredibly excited about her present."

"Well then," Callen said as he looked at Tabby who seemed to be almost bouncing out of her skin with eyes so sparkly he was pretty sure that she could have lit up a room in the dark. "We shouldn't keep her waiting any longer should we?"

Tabby grabbed the present and handed it to him.

Callen started with the card – a home-made card with a Tabby-drawn portrait of their family.

"It's beautiful Tabby."

He knew exactly where it would go. The photo frame Hetty had given him last Christmas. Somehow they hadn't managed to get a photo into it yet, though he had initially planned to get one from the wedding to put into it. This would make the best first family portrait."

He carefully put it on the bedside table and Tabby handed him the tube.

Callen wasn't quite sure why but he was suddenly nervous. Something told him this was big – very big.

Carefully he unwrapped the tube and then removed the stopper at the end. He tapped out the contents – a piece of paper rolled up. He slowly unrolled it as he read. His breath caught and he felt the tears prick his eyes – there was nothing like these two girls to manage to turn the controlled G Callen to mush.

He looked at Tabby, whose eyes were sparkling a little more than before – with tears as well. Good ones of course .

"Really?" He looked over at Ally to confirm this was real.

Ally smiled. "It came while we were in rome. We thought today would be the perfect day to give it to give it to you."

"It is, but Hetty has been telling me that it wasn't back."

"We asked her not to. I'm sorry if we worried you," Ally said. He could see the concern in her eyes.

"I wasn't worried so much as impatient."

He turned his focus back to Tabby and smiled. "So I guess it's official. You're stuck with me now."

Tabby pounced again. Callen just managed to get the precious piece of paper out of the way before it got squashed. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"Yep," Tabby said and snuggled down closer. Ally moved in too and wrapped her arms around both of them. She noticed Callen glanced at the paper and she reached for it and held it up for him to see again.

Callen took in the words on the page hungrily.

It was official – really official

Tabby was his.

Always.

_******ooo000ooo*****_

_First Christmas together_

Callen came down the stairs and smiled at Ally. "She was asleep before the third page."

Ally stood up and moved toward him. "She had a fabulous day. I'm surprised though that she wasn't more wired."

Callen slipped his arms around her and kissed her softly. "It was a great day wasn't it?"

They'd had everyone over to their place for Christmas lunch, which had extended to dinner as well. Everyone included Hetty, Sam and his family, Kensi, Nate and Eric. Ally's brother and his children had been invited too but they had decided to stay in Chicago and explore their new city while having a chance to create some new and positive Christmas memories this year. Her mother and father hadn't been invited. There was still too much rawness there and there was no way Callen was having anyone around that could hurt his girls on this special day. Hetty had agreed and helped him convince Ally that she wasn't obligated just because they were her parents.

It had been perfect. Loads of fun, laughter, love and family.

"Perfect," Ally agreed before she yawned. "I think it's time for bed too."

"I'll finish things down here then I'll be up."

Ally shook her head. "It'll be fine til the morning." She took his hand and guided him up the stairs, switching off the lights as she went past the switch.

Callen didn't protest. He was learning that if his wife was determined for him to come to bed with her it was rare that it was simply to sleep and he had no problem with that idea.

Ally closed the door and turned around to face him. She smiled as he stepped closer and lowered his mouth to hers.

After a brief but sensual kiss he raised his head enough so he could look her in the eye. "So you weren't implying we were to sleep?" he teased gently.

"Eventually," she said and pulled his head back to hers. Callen steered them toward the bed and tumbled them back onto the bed carefully. Ally put her hand on his chest and gently pushed him away.

"Wait," she said. She smiled and added. "I promise this will continue but I have one last present for you today."

Callen rolled over. "Don't take too long. I'm enjoying the present I was getting."

Ally chuckled softly. "So am I."

She reached into the drawer in her bedside table and pulled out a small festively wrapped boxed. She moved back to him, handed him the present and then continued on the path she'd previously been on which made it very difficult for him to concentrate on unwrapping this particular present.

"Ally," Callen growled.

She sat back and primly put her hands behind her back. "Sorry."

She wasn't and he could tell.

Callen ripped off the wrapping quick and looked at the box.

Confused.

In his hand was a box of condoms. He wasn't exactly sure how they were a present when they had plenty in his drawer.

He looked up at her confused.

"Open it," Ally urged.

He did.

It was empty.

His heart started to beat a little faster. Did this mean what he thought?

He looked back up at her. Hope, he was pretty sure was in his eyes.

Ally smiled. "You told me to tell you when I was ready. Do you still want more children?"

Callen swallowed nervously then smiled and tossed the box over his shoulder and in what seems like a simultaneous movement had Ally on top and straddling him. She gripped him to keep her balance.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yes," Ally answered firmly.

"Then, Mrs Callen," he said with a smile, "Let's see what else I can get for Christmas."

Ally chuckled. "I doubt it will be that easy, but I'm certainly up for some practice."

Callen swallowed the urge to correct her. After all, even though he'd seen it and even though so many other things match up with his Christmas Carol adventure last Christmas, it didn't mean that tonight was the night.

Either way, he was going to make sure tonight continued to be perfect. He pulled her down for a deep kiss and there were no more words.

There didn't need to be.

Their actions were enough.

_******ooo000ooo*****_

_Approximately 9 months later - September 2012_

Callen looked at the little bundle Ally held in her arms. His Christmas dream was continuing to come true. A little girl.

Another perfect daughter to add to his rapidly expanding family.

Ally looked up at him. "You knew we were having a girl didn't you?" she asked.

Callen nodded but remained silent, drinking in the picture in front of him. One that until a couple of Christmas' ago seemed like a dead dream.

"You didn't tell me."

Callen finally spoke. "No. You wanted it to be a surprise. And I couldn't be completely sure."

"How much did you know?"

Callen looked at her and smiled. "A girl, born in September and that Christmas last year was a very exciting time for me."

"So that's what the look on your face was for. You knew that night this was coming."

Callen shook his head. "Not exactly. I knew that it was in my dream and that things were heading this way…. And I hoped."

Ally lent over and kissed him on the cheek. "Anything else you want to fill me in on yet?"

"Do you really want to know what's coming?" Callen asked.

Ally thought for a moment. "No. You're right. I don't. I like discovering things with you."

Ally looked back at their baby daughter. "Do you know what her name is supposed to be? I have a feeling your reluctance to choose from our list had to do with already knowing."

Callen nodded. "But if you don't like it we'll pick something else."

"Tell me," Ally urged. "I'd like to be able to call her something."

Callen smiled and gently stroked one finger over the cheek of his newborn daughter. "Samantha Faith - Sammy for short."

Ally looked down and then back to him. "Sounds perfect."

Callen looked at her. "Are you sure? They're very me orientated."

Ally smiled. "As is Tabitha Paige. I've always loved the name Tabitha and Paige – well that's self-explanatory."

"Next time Tabby's turn," Callen suggested.

"Next time?" Ally asked with raised eyebrows. "Should you be telling me something?"

Callen smiled. "Yes. I love you."

He lowered his head and kissed her gently before dropping an even gentler kiss on Sammy's head.

"I should go and get Tabby. I think it's time she got to meet her little sister."

Ally yawned.

Callen stroked her hair. "You two get some sleep. I pick up Tabby and Hetty and bring them back soon."

Ally nodded and rested her head back on the pillow. Callen carefully moved the sleeping Sammy to the crib beside her.

With a light kiss and a murmured goodbye, Callen left.

_******ooo000ooo*****_

_Tabby meets Sammy_

"She's so tiny," Tabby whispered as she peered over the side of the crib carefully to look at the sleeping Sammy.

"She's beautiful Alyssa," Hetty said so gently. Callen almost didn't recognise her voice. Admittedly he had never witnessed Hetty in the presence of a baby before.

"Would you like to have a cuddle Tabby?" Ally asked.

Tabby's eyes went wide. "Could I? But she's sleeping."

Ally smiled. "Come up." She wiggled over to one side of the hospital bed and patted the spot beside her.

Callen helped Tabby up on the the high bed. Ally gave her a hug and a kiss on the top of the head. Then they got her settled with a pillow on her lap and the side rail of the bed raised up. Callen carefully lifted Sammy out of the crib and placed her in Tabby arms. He stood next to the bed and Ally guided Tabby on how to hold her safely.

Sammy's eyes opened just a little and she peered up at Tabby.

"Hi," Tabby whispered. "I'm your big sister."

Sammy stared for a moment then her eyes closed again.

Ally smiled. "I think she likes you."

Tabby looked up and tilted her head in question.

"She didn't cry. She must feel safe with you."

Tabby looked back and smiled at her little sister. "When can I play with her?"

Callen chuckled. "I think she might need to get a little bit bigger first." He looked over at Hetty. "Would you like to hold your granddaughter?"

Hetty shook her head. "Not granddaughter. Great niece."

Callen shook his head. "Not necessarily."

Hetty raised an eyebrow and looked over her glasses at Callen. He could see the slight confusion in her eyes. Carefully he picked up Sammy from Tabby's arms and took her over to Hetty. He placed her safely in Hetty's arms and smiled.

"Hetty," Callen started, "we would love it if you would consider our children your grandchildren. You've been a better mother to Alyssa than her own and you've always been there for me. There's nothing I'd like more than for my children to have such great roles models in their lives as you and Martha."

They had yet to ask Martha but he was sure she'd have no objection. She already adored Tabby and Ally and considered them her family anyway.

Hetty looked down at the sleeping baby girl in her arms, to Alyssa and then to Callen. "I'd be honoured," she said, the tears in her eyes coming through in her voice. "Absolutely delighted. Thank you."

She looked back to Sammy. Callen was sure it was to hide some of the emotion in her eyes.

He looked at Ally and smiled. Ally was snuggled up with Tabby and smiled back.

What a family! It was all mixed up from everywhere but it was perfect.

A family by choice. Not obligation or necessarily blood.

His family.

His perfect-for-him family.


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N_

_Thank you so very much for the patience. This is the final chapter. It's definitely time for me to move on from this story. I never intended it to take so long to finish but life happens and it's been a challenging couple of years. Things are also starting to take me in a different direction and I've been working on some original fiction and a few other projects which has taken up all the spare time I can manage to find – which unfortunately for my projects is incredibly little._

_I'll be heading back to Moving On – for those Callen/Kensi fans but I don't know when I'll get those up. I don't like that I've left it so long and am hoping to get it moving on (pun intended) again very soon._

_For those who have reviewed and haven't heard from me, my apologises. I have a lot of admin work to sort out and will get back to all of you just as soon as life, time and crises allow._

_My apologises to Deeks fans as I couldn't figure out a way to bring him into this considering the way the story line is going in the show. _

_Enjoy this final chapter. Any mistakes are mine._

_Disclaimer – don't own anything from the tv show, just borrowing it and adding my own little twists._

* * *

><p><em><span>Christmas Day 2014 <span>_

Callen looked out the window by the sink in the kitchen and waited. He was pretty sure now was about the time. Sure enough, within a minute he heard the squeal followed by the hurried footsteps heading his way.

"Daddy!" Tabby called as she flew into the kitchen.

Footsteps continued to follow as she slid to a stop next to Callen and ducked around him. Callen held back a smile, trying to stay serious for just a few more moments, though it was hard knowing that from the sound of the bells coinciding with the footsteps, this part of his dream was coming true. Callen glanced down and saw the wickedly cheeky sparkle in Tabby's eyes that confirmed it and he could no longer hold back a smile.

"Please Dad, make Uncle Sam Stop," she begged glancing away from him to the door behind.

Callen turned around and gave Sam, the green Christmas elf the once over before chuckling.

"What are you up to Sam?" he asked calmly.

Sam stopped and pointed behind Callen. A soft giggle came from that direction too.

"She's got a camera. I did _not_ agree to that," Sam said firmly.

Callen turned his head back to Tabby. "Tabby," he said in a voice that definitely sounded amused, "Why do you want a photo of Sam?"

Tabby turned her expressive, wickedly cheeky, blue eyes to him. "Come on, Dad. I have to tell my class about my Christmas. Without a photo, they'll never believe me that a giant elf was here." She giggled cheekily and looked back at Sam.

Callen glanced at Sam who still had a very stern face on and if Callen was right, he was also blushing, though it was hard to tell.

"Give me the camera, Tabitha Paige," Callen ordered gently, with a serious voice of his own, though if Sam had been able to see his eyes he would've seen the uncanny sparkle that resembled Tabby's so much that you would think the two were biologically linked.

Tabby pouted and handed the camera to Callen.

"Thanks, G." The relief in Sam's voice was clear.

Callen promptly turned and took a photo of Sam, grinning from ear to ear as he did. Tabby squealed in delight and Callen handed back the camera. He bent down and she kissed him quickly before running off to the other room.

Sam glared at Callen. "You're in trouble now, G."

Callen chuckled and shook his head. He knew he wasn't. He also knew Sam would do anything, not only for his own kids but for Callen's as well. "Why are you dressed like an elf, Sam? At least give me that."

"Your daughter," Sam grumbled. "She's got me wrapped around her little finger."

Callen grinned. As much as Sam tried to be seriously grumpy about it, he failed completely. Callen raised an eyebrow and asked, "You dressed up for Sammy?"

He knew now that Hetty had brought to costume to help with the entertainment. He also knew she definitely had Sam in mind as the costume had been too big for him. Tabby had been otherwise occupied playing with Sam's kids at the time that Hetty had brought out the costume which left it to be little Sammy who had somehow managed to convince Sam to wear the costume.

"Yep," Sam nodded. "And whatever you do," he added completely serious this time, "don't name the next one after me. SEAL training definitely doesn't prepare you for that kind of enemy. And don't let Hetty babysit anymore either. She's teaching her 'The Look' already."

"What look?" Callen asked, already knowing. Both his daughters were already using in on him. He was just grateful that Ally didn't use it as well.

"The one that has me doing anything she wants without thinking through the consequences," Sam said with gesture at his current attire. "Need I say more?"

Laughter came from the lounge room and judging from the comments Callen could hear, it was highly likely that Tabby was showing the photo of Sam around.

Callen moved toward the door and Sam reluctantly followed, both of them heading in to join the rest of the family.

Sam continued into the room but Callen paused and took it all in. So many family members. Sam, his wife and kids, Kensi and Nate. Though this time there wasn't a baby in Kensi's arms. Things hadn't moved quite as quickly for the two of them, even though Callen had encouraged them. However, they were now expecting their first child, just a couple of weeks after Ally was due. Nate leant over and kissed Kensi, giving her stomach a gentle rub as he did. Sam whistled at them and Nate pulled back, a blush on his cheeks. Kensi giggled and gave Nate a gentle tug to get him to come back which he followed after a brief glance at Sam. Apparently Sam really wasn't that intimidating in an elf costume.

Callen smiled at the interaction. Kensi was so happy and much more relaxed now things were working out with Nate. It had taken a while but she had finally gotten to a place of trusting that Nate wasn't going anywhere. He was in it with her for the long haul.

Callen continued to look around the room, his eyes stopping at the Christmas tree. Ally stood with a large gold star dangling from her fingers. His smile grew a little bigger as he started to move over to her. Sammy was at her feet playing with the presents that were under the tree.

Sam was already there and Callen watched as he reached down and picked up Sammy. She giggled in delight and reached out her small hands to him.

"You're trouble, you know that Samantha Faith Callen," said Sam. "Just like your dad." With that, Sammy planted a dainty kiss on Sam's cheek and all was forgiven.

Callen smiled as he walked up behind Ally. She turned around and he plucked the star out of her fingers and shook his head.

"You weren't trying to put it up were you?" he asked, as per his dream.

Ally smiled indulgently at him with a small roll of her blue eyes. "You know G, I've been pregnant before. I can still do most things."

Kensi chuckled and a knowing smile passed between the two women. Callen knew Kensi was having some issues with Nate not wanting her to do anything the could remotely be considered strenuous

Ally looked back to Callen and smiled. "And no. I wasn't. I was waiting for you."

She kissed him briefly and stepped back to watch him put the star back on the top of the tree. Once he had done that he slipped an arm around her shoulders. She moved slightly so she was side on to him and rested her head against his shoulder, her arms slipping around his waist. His other hand rested gently on the bump beneath her soft green dress.

"Merry Christmas, Ally," he said softly as he watched the antics of the children playing with Sam the Giant Christmas Elf.

He could feel the gentle and totally contented smile that was on his face. It was a smile he felt often these days.

Ally looked up at him and smiled a similar one at him. "Merry Christmas, G."

Callen heard the beep and watched as Hetty walked over to a laptop that was on the dining table. She flipped the lid and pressed a few keys.

"Nice to have you join us, Eric. Hello Nell. How is Hawaii?" Hetty asked of the two techies that were on the other end of the line.

"Merry Christmas, Hetty. It's hot and the surf is amazing, but I still miss all of you."

"Miss you too Eric," Kensi called out from her spot on the couch.

"Merry Christmas, Eric and Nell," everyone else called out.

"How are the surfing lessons going Nell?" Hetty asked. From Callen's position he could see her roll her eyes and elbow Eric.

"Not so good," she replied. "Merry Christmas Hetty," she added quickly to change the conversation.

So there was more than one thing that wasn't quite in the dream, but it didn't matter to Callen. Most of it was and the bits that weren't were still good.

Hetty turned to the others in the room, a satisfied smile on her face. "All right then, my delightfully crazy family. Now we are all here, time to eat."

"I'm just going to get changed, "Sam said.

Hetty turned and shook her head, an amused smile replacing the satisfied one. "To the table, Sam. The present ceremony hasn't happened yet. Your job is not done."

Sam's two kids came up, one on either side of him and escorted him to the table. A ripple of soft laughter went around the room at the reluctance of Sam, a louder one came from Eric.

"You really do look great as an elf," Eric said while Nell tried to hold back her chuckle.

Callen caught the look that Sam gave Eric and was sure Eric was glad he had an ocean and computer connection between them.

Callen sat down on one side, Sammy on the other and Ally directly across from him. Hetty was at the head of the table, Sam on the other side of Tabby with his two kids between himself and his wife. Kensi sat next to Ally and Nate beside her. It was a squish and next year they'd need the extra table again with the two new children, Eric and Nell and Conrad and his family. There was room for it and for Callen it was still a wonderful feeling to have so many people in his house – sometimes it still felt strange that he had a house, let alone the family that he now called his own.

He smiled to himself. Here was a house full of family, but it wasn't really even half of it. There was also Martha and her clan, and Conrad and his children who had become a part of it too. They weren't here this year as Conrad had recently gotten married again to a lovely woman who adored his children and was helping them all heal. They were in England this Christmas with her family, though they had spoken with them earlier this morning.

Callen knew how delighted Ally was with her new relationship with her brother and his children. They'd go and visit them during the school holidays after the baby was born sometime in March. As much as Callen would have loved to have all of his family together, there would just be too much to combine them so they'd worked out a system. Each year they had two Christmas'. One on Christmas day and one the first weekend in December. They alternated who hosted which each year.

It was working well so far. They were far enough apart that it wasn't too full on for the kids to have two Christmases and it meant a relaxed time for all rather than having them too close to each other where it would be too much, especially given Ally's current condition.

Even though she looked amazingly healthy Callen knew his wife was having a hard time with this one. She was incredibly tired and was starting to find it difficult to keep Sammy out of trouble. Hetty was looking into the possibility of a nanny, though Callen was more thinking he might just take some extra time off work between now and when the baby was born. He had some long service leave and he was pretty sure that Hetty would approve compassionate leave or even sick leave which he had a reasonable stash stored away.

One pleasant side effect of marrying Ally and becoming a father had meant that he seemed to take a little more care these days in the field and his need of sick leave had dramatically reduced.

"A toast." Hetty said bringing Callen out of his musings.

Every one raised their glasses. Hetty glanced over them all and smiled, a kind of cat that got the cream look as if she was thoroughly pleased with the handy work in front of her.

Callen's lips twitched as he waited.

Hetty raised her glass a little more. "To family, the big ones and the small ones. To patience and," with a mischievous look at Sam, "sacrifices that we make for our loved ones."

Callen grinned at the soft chuckle that went around the table.

"And," Callen added, "to faithfulness. You were right Hetty." She'd had faith in his dream that he would one day be at the table with them. He was glad she was right.

Hetty glanced at him slightly confused but she went with it. "Always," she added.

Callen just grinned as they all took a drink. He clinked his glass with all his girls, though Sammy's was a little bit less of a clink and more of a slosh as the little girl wanted to be independent lately. He didn't reach across to Ally as it would be too difficult for her but he gave her a special smile that promised her the world.

* * *

><p>Callen closed the front door as the last of their guests left. It had been a long, but very happy day. Sam had been great as a present delivery elf and he'd even ended up leaving in the elf costume. Callen wasn't quite sure if he'd just happened to forget he was wearing it or if he was just plain exhausted after everything.<p>

He made his way back into the living room and smiled. Ally was sitting on the couch, Sammy was asleep with her head on Ally's legs and Tabby was curled up in a big comfy chair with a book on snowboarding that she'd received from Sam's kids which was a complete winner. Ally had finally let Jacquie start seriously teaching her in the terrain park last season and she was loving it.

Callen moved over and carefully picked up Sammy and took her upstairs. She barely stirred, just snuggled into his arms and resumed her even breathing within seconds. He tucked her in carefully ensuring the little reindeer was tucked under the blanket too. He kissed her forehead and quietly left the room.

Tabby was in her room getting ready for bed and Ally was making her way upstairs. She smiled at him. Callen slipped his arms around her once she made it to the top and gently kissed her on the lips. "You get ready for bed. I'll take care of Tabby."

Ally nodded. "I'll just say good night first."

Callen took her hand and together they went into Tabby's room. It was just like his dream. The carriage bed had lasted a while but had recently been transferred to Sammy's room and a more sophisticated bedroom had emerged with Tabby's growing tastes.

Ally kissed and hugged Tabby goodnight and then slipped away. Callen tucked in his sleepy daughter and lent down and kissed her goodnight.

He turned and walked to the door, hoping in a way that the dream wouldn't be real in this instance. He didn't want Tabby to be hurting.

"Daddy," Tabby called out.

Callen took a breath and turned around. He frowned and moved back to the bed.

"What is it, Tabby? What's wrong?"

Tabby bit her lip, obviously nervous, and Callen sat down on the bed next to her. Looking at the bright side, at least she was happy to talk to him about this.

"The kids at school… They keep saying you're just my step dad. I mean I know you're not really my …"

Callen watch as her teeth caught her bottom lip yet again.

"What else do they say," Callen prompted.

She looked up at him, tears in her eyes, and his heart broke at little for the pain he saw in there and he had to control the surge of anger that he felt toward those responsible. He called on all his training to keep it hidden from her.

"That you might leave cause I'm not yours. That you love Sammy more."

He was seriously considering whether they should move schools but he knew that children could be cruel no matter where you were so it was more important to help Tabby learn to deal with this kind of thing.

"Tabby," his voice was very gentle as he spoke with no sign of the anger he was feeling in it thankfully, "You know I'm not going to leave. I love you. You know that you are mine and I am yours. Always. You know it's official right? You're stuck with - for all the good and all the bad."

Tabby nodded and Callen lent down and kissed her cheek softly. He pulled back and wiped the tears away from her cheeks.

"You know you and your mum are the best Christmas presents I've ever got," Callen said.

Tabby finally smiled and with it, all trace of sadness left, delightful mischief replacing it.

"Better than Sammy?" she asked innocently.

Callen grinned. "Sammy wasn't a Christmas present."

Tabby grinned, an almost identical one to his which took his breath away. Sometimes when he saw these things in Tabby it was like she was always meant for him. That somehow she had a part of him in her.

"You sure? Her birthday's September."

Callen felt a little redness come up his neck and chuckled softly.

"Cheeky. I'm sure you shouldn't be learning things like that at school yet." Perhaps changing schools wouldn't be a bad idea if only they could find one that would help kids stay little kids for longer. He didn't want Tabby to grow up too fast. The real world was tough and he wanted to protect her as long as he could.

Tabby rolled her eyes and kissed him on the cheek.

"Love you, Daddy," she said, the little girl coming out in her again. He knew when she was in the grown up mood or the little girl mood by what she called him.

"Love you too, Tabby."

Callen switched the light off and closed the door after one more look back at Tabby curled up in her bed, her eyes closed. He'd bet she was more than halfway to sleep already.

He walked down the hall to his and Ally's bedroom. His heart rate kicked up a notch and his body reacted in anticipation of what was coming – hopefully. He quietly opened the door and walked in. His eyes locked with Ally's and he closed the door behind him and moved across to her. The red and white satin was real. As was the love shining so brightly in her eyes.

"So Santa, are you ready to unwrap your present?" she asked with a smile. "I know you've had to wait a long time."

She hinted that she had a very personal present for him earlier in the day.

"You're always worth the wait," Callen said softly as he traced a finger slowly across her cheek, over her lips, down her neck all the way to the bump. He moved down, kissed the bump and whispered, "Sleep tight, little one," Before he moved up and pulled her into a passionate embrace.

Callen paused for a moment and lifted his head. He had a very strong urge to turn around.

"G?"

He pulled his attention back to Ally. "Sorry."

Ally raised an eyebrow in question. "I thought I could distract you better than that."

"Oh you can it's just…." His head turned around and he looked at the chest of drawers behind him. Of course there was no one there but he was sure that he'd felt someone – more importantly himself – watching. It was a different kind of awareness to when he felt others watching him. It was a feeling he had a couple of times today. The photo was there though, just like his dream.

" G," Ally pulled his gaze back to her. "Something I need to know?"

She always asked that when she thought he was thinking something dream orientated (not just any dream mind you) and he always answered the same. With a smile he said, "Yes. I love you."

Callen dropped a kiss on her lips and pulled back. "And I don't know anything more."

"What do you mean?" Ally asked a touch confused.

"I mean this was the last thing I knew from my dream."

Ally lifted an eyebrow and with one hand gestured at her attire. "You mean you knew I'd be wearing this."

Callen grinned. "Hoped more than knew. I wanted to see it for real." His fingers settled on the straps on her shoulder and slowly nudged them off.

Ally chuckled and then her eyes widened a little. "So you mean you really don't know what we're having this time? That we're equal?"

Callen shook his head. "Never equal. You are way more than I deserve as are the girls."

Ally started to open her mouth to deny that.

Callen put a finger to her mouth to stop her saying anything. "You are. I'm the luckiest guy in the world and there is no way I'm going to let you go, no matter how much I think I don't deserve you. You're mine."

He replaced his fingers with his lips and kissed her deeply, pulling back to say just one word before they enjoyed the rest of their Christmas.

"Always."

* * *

><p><em>AN _

_Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed the happy ever after._


End file.
